


Half-Blood's Awakening

by Mercanos



Series: Half-Blood's Awakening [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, MDZS - Freeform, MXTX, SVSS, TGCF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercanos/pseuds/Mercanos
Summary: A bl cultivation ongoing light novel based around two individuals that have to fight to save each other as the sicken twist of fate turns them from lovers to rivals. (This is not a fanfic, but inspired by existing bl cultivation works.)
Series: Half-Blood's Awakening [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554973
Kudos: 1





	Half-Blood's Awakening

It’s been said that the nine founding leaders of the current sects where as powerful as gods and never put themselves above where they came from. As each immortal rose to the point of ascension, they decided to remain in the mortal world instead. Thus, each one created a sect with the principles and skills that each immortal had mastered, handing them down throughout the ages.

In the blink of an eye, many of tens of hundreds of years had past. Eight of the nine sects had rooted themselves and grown into great organizations that the people look to when evil fiends came knocking. The ninth one, however, stay’d secluded and had very little presence in the world.

______________

“Sect Leader! Sect Leader Luo!” A young discipline runs into the pavilion and up to the three men sitting and watching the training of the younger disciples. A man who looks to be in his mid-thirties pulls his attention over to the rushed young man.

“What’s wrong?” He gently demands when the youth stops just short of him and the older two men.

“… This just came from the Song Sect!” He states hurriedly as he extends a stark white rolled letter with a black wax seal. With a slight frown, Sect Leader Luo reaches out and takes the letter. Once he looks it over his, eyebrows raise up in a slight surprise.

“What does the Song Sect want with our humble sect?” One of the older men questions when he rolls it back up.

“It’s been well known that the Song Sect will offer for a young and promising cultivator to come study within their sect for a year or two.” The other chimes in and both nod that this must be the case this time as well. However, their assumption is far off and Sect Leader Luo turns to look out over the training yard at all of the disciples that are present.

“Is that not the case, Sect Leader?” The last one inquires when he wasn’t agreed with.

“Sect Leader Song has asked for us to take one of their youths in, in fact he mentions that he’s requesting it of all the immortal sects.” Luo states and both the older men seem to be quite surprised by this news.

“Oh? Does Sect Leader Song give an explanation as to why?” The other questions.

“It only states that this Song RuLan is very capable but is lacking with mortal cognizance. Something about an accident in his youth.” Luo informs and the two men share an intrigued glance.

“Where’s Luo XuanYi?” Luo questions when he doesn’t see the youth he’s looking for amongst the disciples on the field.

“Ah, the young master has gone with Madam Luo into town.” The youth that delivered the letter perks up when he knows the answer. The sect leader nods before he heads down towards the grand and beautiful building stretching out behind the pavilion.

As Sect Leader Luo walks through the richly stained decks, a gentle breeze picks up and the pink and yellow lotus buds in the waterway beneath the decking sway. Many of the sect members nod or bow to him as he passes through. In his hand, firmly held, is the letter from the Song Sect.

It’s when he reaches the gate between the Luo Sect’s compound and the massive city that spreads out before it, that he sees the two people that he was going to look for. The woman matches his age with gentle demeanor and delicate looking with porcelain skin, rich dark hair and bright eyes. Next to her is a youth that has the same bright eyes.

When the two notice him, they both smile.

“It’s not often that you come to see me home.” The woman comments with a light jest. Sect Leader Luo can’t help but to soften when she says this, it’s only when he sees his grandson that his face stiffens again.

“A-Jian, there’s a matter I need to speak with you about.” When the mother-son duo see that it’s a serious matter, the madam heads inside first.

“What is is?” Luo XuanYi questions looking his grandfather in the eye. Handing him the letter for Luo XuanYi read over as Sect Leader Luo waits patiently.

“When did we receive this?” Luo XuanYi demands with his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

“Today.”

“So, Sect Leader Song is requesting this of all the large sects. What does it have to do with me?” He inquires as he hands the letter back to his grandfather.

“This is a rare opportunity. The Song Sect has always been secluded, but any cultivator that has apprenticed under them had made names for themselves early on. While this Song RuLan is staying with us, I want you to act as his personal benefactor.” Sect Leader Luo advises firmly and Luo XuanYi’s face clouds a bit at this decision.

“… Tsk.”

“Ai, A-Jian… I will warn you, the Song Sect is not one to take lightly. I’ll be sending our reply, in the mean time, I’m putting Young Master Song RuLan’s necessities in your hands to manage and prepare before he arrives.” Sect Leader Luo thoroughly instructs before he heads back into the Sect’s compound with a flick of his sleeve. Luo XuanYi has a soured expression on his face as he watches his grandfather’s back move further away.

It’s at this same time, the other sect leaders have also made arrangements to accept this Song RuLan as a guest for a period of time. Just like Sect Leader Luo, each sect leader had the same thought that the one disciple they’d pick to oversee this young master would be able to gain insight and increase their cultivation.

As time passes, the Luo Sect has finally gathered together to greet Song RuLan on the day that the Song Sect Leader had appointed that him and a fellow Song Sect cultivator would arrive. With the Sect Leader and his direct clan stand at the center of the gates, the other high ranking sect members have gathered behind them. Seeing that more then half the sect is eagerly waiting for these two individuals to appear, Luo XuanYi frowns.

“A-Jian, you’re ruining your handsome face with that scowl.” Madam Luo softly comments as she straightens out his attire.

“You fussing over him doesn’t help, mom.” The youth behind to Luo XuanYi speaks up and tries not to laugh when he gets a glare. Seeing that this slightly taller youth has similar looks, it’s obvious that he must be XuanYi’s brother.

“Xiong, don’t you have some girl to go flirt with?” Luo XuanYi counters and that makes his older brothers face darken.

“Enough, A-Huang, A-Jian. Our guests are about to cross our threshold.” Sect Leader Luo interrupts their quips.

“Yes, zufu.” They both reply in unison and straighten. It’s also at this moment that one of the younger disciples calls down from one of the guard towers. With that, everyone’s attention turns to the road leading to the Sect compound.

Two people dressed in goldenrod are steadily walking in their direction. Seeing that one is a head shorter then the other, it’s safe to presume that one is a young master and the other is a young maiden. When they are close enough to see clearly, murmurs break out amongst the gathered members.

The woman is fair skinned with inky black hair gently pulled back, pink pouty lips and deep blue eyes sets her far apart from most maidens. Most of the male youths all comment on the rare gem that is approaching them, and don’t bother to give the man next to her a once over. Some of the youths all start to hope that this Song RuLan person is the young maiden that is floating closer.

Moving his gaze from the maiden, Luo XuanYi can’t help but suck in a breath of air when he gives the young master a once over. He’s tall and lean, with skin fairer then the woman next to him. With hair the color of alabaster pulled back and blue-green eyes, this man easily outshines the beauty of the maiden.

Sect Leader Luo steps out in front of the assembly and respectively bows to the two youths when they have finally reached the gates of the Sect. Seeing this man bow, the two youths immediately return a respectful bow in recognition.

“Song RuLan and Song LanLi, I’m sure the road has been long. The Luo Sect formally welcomes you to our home and have a meal awaiting for you. If you’ll follow me.” Sect Leader Luo informs with sincerity. The maiden hears this and bows to him again.

“Sect Leader Luo QiuYue, my brother and I have indeed traveled far and graciously accept your hospitality during our stay.” She respectfully replies, her voice is very crisp and clear. Indicating that they’ll follow him, the sect members all bow as they make room for the three to pass before following after them into the grand hall in Lotus Tower.

Once inside, only the high ranking and clan members are allowed to partake the welcoming meal with the two Song Sect disciples. It’s only after a while that most of them notice that the maiden is the only one answering any of the inquires that is sent their way.

“Maiden Song, earlier you said this young master beside you is your brother. I apologize for my rudeness, however, he has yet to speak. Is there something wrong?” One of the elders questions pointedly while keeping his tone gentle. Hearing this, Maiden Song bows her head respectfully before answering.

“Song RuLan is perfectly capable in every way. I’m afraid, his voice becomes lost around so many people.” She apologizes as she states that he’s essentially shy. Hearing this many of the men in the room all give him a once over, yet again, now that it’s been confirmed that the young master is indeed Song RuLan.

“Hump!” Luo XuanYi scoffs under his breath before he goes to take a drink, but as the cup touches his lips, does he notice that his freshly poured tea is ice cold. Seeing the shock on many of the faces around them, Song LanLi frowns and looks at her brother.

“A-Yao, undo whatever it is at once!” She scolds and it’s then that the people with frozen drinks all look in awe at the man. Seeing his eyes down cast and nods at his sister’s command, does their drinks have heat and steam once again.

“It’s been many years since I’ve heard of one so young that can manipulate spells without talismans or chants. Young Master Song RuLan, please forgive these fools, many are far too outspoken and have no thought of how to act properly.” The man next to the Sect Leader praises and apologizes.

“Master Luo BoHai is correct. If you have any grievances while staying here, please let one of us elders know.” Sect Leader Luo agrees and bows to Song RuLan.

“Apologies, young masters…” Song LanLi starts but stops when Song RuLan stands and respectfully bows to the sect members before turning to leave the hall. Seeing this, many can’t help but look confused or think it’s disrespectful. It’s before anyone can say anything, when a low voice that’s pleasing to the ears sounds out.

“Sect Leader Luo and Luo Masters, I’ll be in your care.” Song RuLan advises. Even though his voice is quiet, it surrounds the hall and everyone can hear it clearly. He then bows before turning and leaving the hall.

“Ai… Sect Leader Luo, please don’t give him any extra attention. Even though he’s my senior by three years, A-Yao was damaged quite young when protecting me from a ferocious demon. Since then his sense of dealing with people has been quite poor, and is the reason why Sect Leader Song has requested help from our fellow sects.” Maiden Song informs with a trace of sadness.

“Mn. This is not a problem, but I am curious as to this incident that happened to cause such a long term behavior?” Sect Leader Luo ponders while urging her to tell the story.

“If you will lend me your ear, I can relay such an old story. A-Yao and myself were originally from a pour village deep within the Nanhou Region. After many nights of people being attacked by a vicious fiend, did the village elder send for help.

“Help arrived, but it was too late for our family. Our father was a low-leveled cultivator and meet his end defending our home. The demon was as big as a bear and broke our house when it forced it’s way in. Seeing it kill our mother, and knowing we were next, A-Yao picked up our father’s broken sword and put himself between the beast and myself.

“With everything he had, A-Yao stabbed at the beast. It was an even exchange, the beast was pierced through the skull and A-Yao received it’s claws. This is when Sect Leader Song arrived and he then took us in that night.” Maiden Song spins the story and the whole rooms hangs on every word and they all give a nod of approval at the young A-Yao’s actions of selflessness and bravery.

“I see. A-Jian… Sect Leader had put you as Song RuLan’s benefactor, please see him to his quarters. Maiden Song, how long do you plan on staying?” Master Luo BoHai questions while dismissing his son and seeing that they see to her needs.

“Master Luo is kind. I’m only here until our shixiong collects me in about a week or so’s time.” Maiden Song bows to him with thanks for the consideration. As she’s stating this, Luo XuanYi unwillingly leaves the grand hall to find the young master Song RuLan.

It’s only after searching the time it takes to eat a meal, does Luo XuanYi hear the sounds of air being cleaved in two. Following the stead strikes, does he find Song RuLan in the middle of the vast training field, alone. Unable to take his gaze off the stark white figure that’s elegantly practicing his sword art, Luo XuanYi narrows his eyes while observing this youth.

After being watched for a while, Song RuLan slows to a stop. Turning around, their eyes meet and Luo XuanYi can’t help but feel a tremble, or maybe it’s a chill, as he watches Song RuLan put away his sword. Walking towards him, Luo XuanYi hands turn into fists at his sides while he watches the other man come closer.

Standing right in front of him, Song RuLan glances up to meet Luo XuanYi’s gaze. Reaching out, Luo XuanYi sucks in a breath, however, Song RuLan reaches past him to the pillar that has a bag draped on it. Once this is collected, Song RuLan’s eyes lower before he bows his head and starts to walk away.

It takes Luo XuanYi a moment before he hastily turns around to stare at his back.

“Young Master Song RuLan, please wait!” Luo XuanYi calls out as he takes a few large steps to catch up. Song RuLan stops and turns ever so slightly to look at him. Being within arms length, Luo XuanYi takes a deep breath before bowing to him.

“Young Master Song, there’s two things I need to say to you. First, I apologize for my behavior towards you earlier!” Luo XuanYi advises and before he can add the second reason Song RuLan turns away from him. Frowning, Luo XuanYi reaches out and goes to pull on his arm, thinking he’s going to leave.

“Young Master Song! It’s impolite to turn away from someone who’s trying to speak to you.” Luo XuanYi states with an edge to his tone. Seeing that Song RuLan’s eyes are on the hand holding his sleeve, Luo XuanYi sighs heavily before letting go.

“I, I ah… Song RuLan, truly, I am sorry! Also, I’ve been appointed to be your benefactor while you are staying with the Luo Sect.” Luo XuanYi informs sincerely as he moves to look at Song’s face. When he does, his eyes widen to see that Song RuLan’s eyes are closed.

“What is this young master’s name?” Song RuLan finally speaks. It’s very soft and if the wind had picked up, Lou XuanYi didn’t know if he would of been able to hear it at all.

“Luo XuanYi.”

“Luo XuanYi… I’m yours then.” Song RuLan states while looking at him from under his eyelashes. Hearing that, for some reason makes Luo XuanYi’s heart beat heavier. Clearing his throat, and pulling his gaze away from those eyes that seem to glow, like a reflection of the moon off a pool of deep sea water.

“Umm… I’m sure you must be tired. I have a space set up for you to use, if you’d come with me.” Luo XuanYi offers while taking a few steps in front of Song RuLan. Seeing him nod, Luo XuanYi lets out a breath of air that he didn’t realize that he was holding.

With Song RuLan following diligently behind him, Luo XuanYi takes him over to an area of the disciple housing that’s more secluded. With a few large individual homes for the higher ranking disciples, there’s one that’s further back from the others. Leading him inside, Song RuLan looks around the simplistic room that is set up for two people.

Seeing this, Song RuLan turns to look at Luo XuanYI.

“Who else stays here?” Rubbing the back of his neck Luo XuanYi has a guilty look.

“The Sect Leader thought that it’d be helpful if I were to stay with you, and even built this specifically for making sure you’d be comfortable.”

Song RuLan casts his eyes down before turning to look around the building again.

“Ah! Let me make some tea and we can chat before turning in for the night.” Luo XuanYi recommends as he goes to do just that. Seeing this other youth trying to ease the situation, Song RuLan heads to the far side and sets his bag down on the writing table by a screen separating a bedroom area from the rest of the room.

While Luo XuanYi waits for the water to boil, he casts a curious glance over to see what Song RuLan is going. Seeing him slip off his outer garments and take down his hair, Luo XuanYi can’t describe what it is that he’s feeling. Noticing his gaze, Song RuLan looks over his shoulder at him.

The gurgling in the pot bring Luo XuanYi’s attention back to the task he was doing. Making the pot of tea, he sets the tea pot and two cups down on a tray before bringing it over to the table. Song RuLan takes a seat across from him and nods when a cup is set before him.

Taking a seat as well, Luo XuanYi takes a sip before moving his eyes up to look at the man across from him.

“So… ah, how old are you?” Luo XuanYi questions while running a finger across the lip of the tea cup in his hands.

“17… and young master is?”

“I turn 18 after the next full moon.” Luo XuanYi replies but he can’t hide his surprise. Song RuLan tilts his head to the side, while observing his reaction.

“What?”

“Oh… I didn’t consider that you would of been younger then me.” Luo XuanYi quickly recovers. Nodding, Song RuLan takes a sip of tea.

“Song LanLi is your mei, she seems very outspoken, even going so far as to explain how the two of you were taken into Sect Leader Song’s family.” Luo XuanYi comments. Seeing that Song RuLan hangs his head, looking into the tea within the cup, Luo XuanYi can’t help but feel that something is wrong, but before he has the chance to ask, Song RuLan speaks up.

“A-Li is kind and is unafraid to speak. The incident she spoke of, I have little memory of.” Song RuLan states with a melancholiness. He slowly pulls his gaze up until it meets Luo XuanYi.

“Does it bother you?”

Shaking his head ever so slightly; “There’s no reason to doubt what happened.”

“Then why do you look as though you’re at a loss?” Luo XuanYi leans his elbows on the table top.

“It’s what happened afterwards that A-Li doesn’t know. For that, I will keep my distance.” Song RuLan states before he casts his eyes back to his tea cup. Frowning, Luo XuanYi can’t help but think something horrible had to of happened.

“Song RuLan, will you tell me about it?” Seeing that his brows have sharpened and his eyes suddenly meet his, Luo XuanYi thinks that he’s over stepped.

“You… what will you gain from knowing?” He’s confused by why someone would look at him with worry and kindness, even go as far to ask about something so horrible. Luo XuanYi gives him a bright smile that has Song RuLan’s eyes widen.

“Seeing that you said your mine, I’m your’s as well. People who have each other don’t hide things that darken one’s heart or mind.” Luo XuanYi advises with a voice that he only uses for the little girls of the Sect.

Lowering his eyes, Song RuLan thinks it over before nodding.

“If Young Master is willing, then I will tell him… I only remember the demon’s claws piercing into my side and fire burning throughout my body. When I woke up, my body was healing and Sect Leader Song was there. It’s what he said at that moment, I can’t forget…”

“And what was it?” Luo XuanYi’s eyes carried a worried and pained look. Closing his eyes, Song RuLan takes a deep breath before answering.

“That the blood of that Hundun demon was pure and can never be separated from my own.” Hearing this, Luo XuanYi’s eyes widen in disbelief.

Sure, there’s been cases that people have been infected by demon blood, but few had ever managed to survive the extreme fever and pain that plagues the body afterwards. The few who did, they were usually vicious and their minds clouded with evil.

Looking at the beautiful and docile man across from him, Luo XuanYi almost can’t believe it. Swallowing the lump in his throat and hoping the dull pain in his chest isn’t permanent, he takes a calming breath and stands up.

Moving over to sit next to him, Song RuLan keeps his eyes lowered even though he’s watching Luo XuanYi’s every movement.

“Song RuLan, I can’t imagine the road you’ve walked, but from now on it won’t be walked alone.” Luo XuanYi promises as he places a hand on Song RuLan’s shoulder in reassurance. Looking from his hand up to meeting his gaze, Song RuLan seems to tremble underneath his hand.

The next day, the Song siblings are the center of attention for three reasons; the first, because of last nights happenings; the second, to befriend Song RuLan to get closer to his sister, and finally, just to mess with someone who seems so aloof.

It’s only when the two siblings are separated does a taller youth decides to drape his arm around Song RuLan’s shoulder.

“Shixiong Song, you seem so up tight… come with me, I can help you with that.” The youth’s eyes hold wrong intentions even though his voice is filled with concern, all the while he’s holding onto Song RuLan’s shoulder and trying to guide him away from prying eyes.

“Oh, what’s this… your eyes seems to have a glow about… AHHH!” His observation was not clear, if his mind wasn’t so dirty, the youth would of seen the hostility that was radiating off of Song RuLan. Hearing the scream, many people rush over to see the youth clutching his bloody hand.

“What happened?!” An elder comes over to see what the fuss is about. Right behind him is Luo XuanYi. Seeing who it is, Luo XuanYi heads straight to Song RuLan’s side.

“Ai… Song RuLan, you are cruel and attacked me for no reason!” The youth tries to chastise but seeing the person who came to his side, his face darkens.

“Tsk. Song RuLan, what didWu Chao do?” Luo XuanYi inquires giving a dirty look to the older youth. Song RuLan glances at this Wu Chao before turning away from him.

“His intentions were forceful and vile.” Everyone around them hears Song RuLan’s quiet remark and start to converse in hushed tones. One of the younger boys comes up to Luo XuanYi and pulls at his sleeve.

“Shixiong XuanYi, Wu Chao had his arm around Shixiong Song and was taking him away from the training field.” The boy of only 11 or 12 states. Hearing this, both the elder and Luo XuanYi both look to Song RuLan for confirmation. With a nod of his head, Luo XuanYi’s temper starts to get edge towards loosing control.

“Hump… this guest doesn’t bother hiding the fact that he used dirty tricks to harm people! My hand was cut open, and I’m the guilty one?!” Wu Chao declares as he looks sinisterly at the two.

“It was a leaf-throwing spell… even the youngest shidi’s here can do it.” The elder comments after looking at the small wound.

“Tsk, so my intentions are criticized even though nothing happened, but he doesn’t have to answer for his actions?” Wu Chao retorts as he glares past Luo XuanYi and right at Song RuLan.

“Your conclusion is not wrong, but punishing someone who’s innocent is not the way justice works. Knowing my gege, I acted on his behalf.” Song LanLi advises as she moves to her brother’s side. A group of youths that were talking to her all nod their heads confirming that what she says it true.

“Wu Chao, this is the forth offense of this nature, I’m afraid the Sect Leader is not going to be so lenient this time around.” The elder informs as he escorts Wu Chao away from the training grounds. Seeing that the excitement is over, most of the others go back to their own tasks.

“A-Li, thank you.” Song RuLan nods to his sister. She beams a smile up at him before she pokes him in the forehead.

“Luo XuanYi, my gege isn’t comfortable with other’s touching him. Once I’m not here to look out for him, you will need to keep a close eye on him in my stead.” Song LanLi comments before turning away with a group of men gathered around her.

Song RuLan and Luo XuanYi watch as everyone goes about their business as if nothing had happened. Seeing that Song LanLi is not reserved like most women in the cultivation sects, Luo XuanYi can’t help but comment.

“She’s overly protective of you, and quite assertive too.”

“Mn.” Casting a sideways glance at Song RuLan, Luo XuanYi can’t help but be surprised when Song RuLan’s gaze is already on him. It’s when their gazes meet that Luo XuanYi remembers the trembling he had felt the night before when he touched Song’s shoulder, and the fiery gaze that he was met with.

“Let’s head to the Library Pavilion. There will be far less people there.” Lou XuanYi offers and Song RuLan casts his eyes down before nodding his head.

The next two day’s pass by without incident. Song RuLan is still quiet but he’s participating where ever Luo XuanYi is, while this doesn’t escape Song LanLi’s eye, she can’t help but feel a little jealous of her brother since her days of being here are going to be ending.

Sitting on a stair, facing the training field, Luo XuanYi is cleaning a sword with an icy blue blade. The hilt is clean and a dark silver with a two spirit stones imbedded. The larger of the two is a reddish-purple, clear and deep with it’s lustrous hue and the smaller is a pale minty greenish-blue that’s solid and holds little shine.

With someone suddenly bumping into him, Luo XuanYi looks to see Song LanLi leaning up against him and looking over his shoulder at the sword in his hands with bright eyes.

“Is this you spirit sword? Does it have a name?” She softly chimes when he doesn’t give her much attention.

“Yeah, XinHuo.” Hearing it, she comes to sit next to him, and still isn’t bothered by invading his space or if she’s making him disgusted.

“XinHuo…? Heart Fire… what a beautiful name for a beautiful sword. Madam Song said that a spirit sword reflect’s it master in their personality and heart.”

“Does Madam Song cultivate?” Luo XuanYi inquires, hoping she’ll back off by scooting over a bit to create space between them.

“She did before, but not anymore. That doesn’t matter though, her skills are in healing and refining spirit tools. Madam Song is also the one who makes these for us.” Song LanLi holds up the belt pendant for Luo XuanYi to see. Looking at her’s, something doesn’t seem correct about it.

“Your’s different from Song RuLan’s?” A smile spreads on her face and she leans towards him as she eagerly explains it.

“So you noticed?! It’s like this, even though the eight great sects all use uniforms and belt pendants to distinguish between sect and clan members as well as them from others, our Song Sect is the same when it comes to uniforms, there’s no difference between clan and sect.

“As for our belt pendants, each one is carefully crafted once a disciple has reach middle stage formation. Taking their strengths, weaknesses, and abilities into account, each spirit crystal is condensed and purified before it’s sat in a metal cage and rited to the cultivator.”

Listening to this, Luo XuanYi can’t help but become impressed and a little jealous.

From a ways away, Song RuLan has exited the armory behind several other disciples but he freezes when he sees the two of them together. With a cloud above his head, Song RuLan walks over, but as he get’s closer and see’s Song LanLi getting closer to the retreating Luo XuanYi, the cloud slowly starts to disappear.

“Since the Song Sect is much smaller, I can see how it’s possible. The Luo Sect has somewhere near six thousand members, doing something like that would only be reserved for the most gifted or maybe the clan.” Luo XuanYi comments. Song LanLi’s eyes narrow a bit and she leans against him again.

“You know, if one marries into the Song Sect, they are gifted one…”

“A-Li, don’t be overly familiar.” Song RuLan reminds her with a soft icy voice. Song LanLi frowns and sits back while Luo XuanYi looks relieved that someone interfered. Seeing that Luo XuanYi didn’t have ill intentions, Song RuLan looks down at the sword sitting on his lap.

Following his gaze, Luo XuanYi holds out his sword for Song RuLan to look at it. Looking from his face to the sword, Song RuLan accepts the sword and looks it over as he uses his spiritual powers to inquire the sword’s balance. Seeing that XinHuo is being held by a guest cultivator, a few of the younger sect disciples come over to see what’s going on.

“This sword is pure and knows who’s it’s owner.” Song RuLan states after a bit. Luo XuanYi has stood up to join him while he’s looking it over. Handing it back, Luo XuanYi puts it back into it’s sheath. Seeing that Song LanLi pouting from the stairs, Luo XuanYi casts a questioning glance at Song RuLan.

Shaking his head, Song RuLan pulls out the sword at his side and offers it to Luo XuanYi.

Looking at the thin silver blade with a gold vein running down the center, a hilt of gold with three small varying blue spirit stones imbedded along the end. Placing a palm against the middle of the blade, Luo XuanYi uses his other hand to write a rune against the blade.

“What’re you doing?” Song LanLi inquires as both of the siblings watch with rapt attention.

“Instead of asking Song RuLan, I’ll have his sword tell me.” Luo XuanYi replies with his eyes closed. The rune glows brighter and Luo XuanYi’s eyebrows furrows slightly.

“… it’s strong, flexible… and unwavering… De, Ming?” Luo XuanYi slowly starts to stay aloud and as he say’s the sword’s name, the rune dissipates and opening his eyes they meet Song RuLan’s.

“Oh… wow!” Song LanLi states her awe as Luo XuanYi removes his hand and smiles.

“It’s an easy spell, but hearing the sword’s spirit also lets one look into a part of one’s soul. Very few probably even know of it.” Luo XuanYi advises as Song RuLan’s gaze and his remain locked, even while the sword enters it’s sheath.

“That’s intrusive, why didn’t you ask first?!” Song LanLi scolds a little. Many of the disciples that were watching, glare at her.

“How so? Young Master Song did something similar to our shixiong’s sword!” Hearing this Song LanLi frowns and puts her hands on her hips.

“Doing something any cultivator can do is one thing, but looking at someone’s soul is a different matter. Without consent, that’s even worse!” She retorts and glares at them for trying to say that she’s wrong and that Luo XuanYi is in the right.

“Maiden Song, I understand, but I’d like to clarify this technique. Even though I didn’t ask Song RuLan directly, when I ask the sword’s spirit, it can decline. If it declines, it’s also in relation to how it’s owner feels. There’s a way to force it to speak, however, I would not do that unless it’s under extreme circumstances.” With a strong and assured voice, Luo XuanYi tries to ease Song LanLi’s concern. Hearing this, the fellow Luo Sect disciples all proudly straighten their spines or puff up their chests. Song LanLi also looks a little apologetic once it’s explained.

“XuanYi, can anyone do this?” Song RuLan questions after he thinks it over. Looking surprised, Luo XuanYi shakes his head.

“I only know of four other’s in the sect that can do it.” Nodding that he understands and isn’t upset, Song RuLan looks at his sister.

“Hump!” She turns on her heel and walks away. The younger disciples all clamor over Luo XuanYi’s ability and compliment him until a bell tolls.

“Alright, off you go! Shoo. Go on!” Luo XuanYi urges them and they reluctantly head off to their next course of the day.

The two young masters walk along without rush under the afternoon sunshine. After a while, Song RuLan glances over at Luo XuanYi who has his hands stacked behind his head.

“XuanYi, I’d like to look in town.” Luo XuanYi looks at him with a bit of surprise.

“Sure, just tell me when you’d like to go and I’ll show you around.”

“Mn.” Even though the conversation is short, and they don’t miss a step, the two seam as if they have know each other for many years.

As they walk past one of the open pavilions, Master Luo BoHai and another elder are discussing something. Looking up they spot the two youths then share a bright look.

“A-Jian, Young Master Song.” Seeing that they are being called, the two head over to the two masters.

“Fu, Lao-Tang… How can we help?” Luo XuanYi greets and they both bow to them before the question is asked.

“A-Jian, the town of Yibin has been experiencing a demonic beast of some sort. Nobody has died, but several have been injured. Can I have you take care of this matter?” Master Luo BoHai hands him a document of information regarding what’s been reported. Quickly glancing over it, Luo XuanYi then looks up and nods his head, accepting it.

“Young Master Song, have you night hunted before?” Lao-Feng inquires as he sees that Song RuLan looks a little withdrawn.

“Master Feng, I have.” The two masters exchange a confirming look quickly.

“Would Young Master Song be willing to lend a hand to this matter with A-Jian?” Master BoHai inquires. Song RuLan glances at Luo XuanYi before he nods his head.

“Then, please prepare and set out.”

“Right away.” They both chime and bow before turning away to do as instructed. Once the two youths are a good ways away, Master Feng speaks up.

“Do you think it’s wise sending just the two youngsters?”

“A-Jian has managed more on his own, and any of the ones who would need experience are currently testing. Song RuLan’s cultivation base is quite impressive, so let’s see how he fairs.” Luo BoHai states with a small nod that his concern is justified. Master Feng nods as well.

The next evening, standing at the edge of a good sized town that’s not poor nor overly wealthy, Song RuLan looks over the area where the last victim was attacked. Large claws had carved up the ground, vegetation was pulled up, and blood can be see doting a few spots. Looking closely, he notices that there’s a small chunk of fur that’s been torn off of some kind of animal. 

Not far off is Luo XuanYi who’s speaking with some of the town’s people. After getting information, he bows before coming to Song RuLan’s side. Looking over his shoulder, Luo XuanYi sees the fur patch.

“The town’s people that saw it on this last attack describe a dog-like creature that’s no bigger than a child. The odd thing they said it doesn’t growl but gasps or moans.” Luo XuanYi advises as he crouches down next to Song RuLan. Pulling a talisman out, Song RuLan pours a touch of spirit energy into to before placing it on the fur.

They watch as the talisman’s center darkens and a soft smoke emerges from underneath it.

“A monster.” Song RuLan states and Luo XuanYi nods his head.

“It’s not very strong since it hasn’t killed anyone, but from what was reported, it’s still dangerous. I’m sure if a child would be attacked, it’d be killed. ‘shiver’ I don’t know why, but something doesn’t make sense about this whole thing.” Luo XuanYi assesses while standing up to look out at the nearby tree line. Song RuLan stands up as well and looks at Luo XuanYi. Noticing his gaze, he looks at the young master next to him.

“What?”

“Did anyone mention where it came from?” Song RuLan asks but Luo XuanYi shakes his head.

“The attacks where in different areas. Some near the town, others in the woods, but never in town.” After stating that, he notices that Song RuLan’s brows are furrowed so he adds in; “Since the town’s Feng Shui is neutral, fiends often show up. So a pervious sect leader put up a ward that protects the town and about zhang or two outside it.”

Song RuLan nods before he looks out to the country side. The two stand there for a short period of time before Luo XuanYi speaks up.

“Let’s get a room and bit to eat while we figure out our plan for tomorrow.”

“Mn.” They head back into town and find a larger inn to accommodate them for the night.

Sitting down at a table with a bowl of soup each, the two look over the reports of each incident that the town had. After a good period of time, the sun has completely sunk below the horizon and any remnants of it have gone. Glancing over the mess of papers, Luo XuanYi comes up with an idea.

Collecting a blank paper, some ink and a brush, Luo XuanYi clears off a spot and starts to draw out something. Seeing that he’s drawing, Song RuLan looks over to try and make out what it is.

“Song RuLan, where was the first incident reported?” Luo XuanYi asks without looking up, his brush smoothly flying over the paper. Song RuLan picks up the papers and starts to look over the dates listed until he finds the first incident.

“South east of town for a half li, between the road and tree line.” Song RuLan states. Hearing this, Luo XuanYi makes a small notation of ‘1’ at the corresponding spot on the makeshift map of the area. Song RuLan’s eyes widen and he understands what the intent is with the map.

“North west by a li, in the forest.” Luo XuanYi smirks and marks down the second attack location.

After the time it takes a stick of incense to burn, there’s seventeen numbers written down across the map. Song RuLan comes to sit next to Luo XuanYi to look it over.

At first glance, it indeed looks like they have no correspondence and seem random. But the more Song RuLan looks at it, he comes to realize that there’s something familiar about it. Taking a blank paper and the brush, Song RuLan over lays it and marks down the locations Luo XuanYi had marked down previously.

Luo XuanYi watches this and as it progresses across the second page, he can make out the pin points of some type of array that encircles the city. Once Song RuLan is done, he looks at the paperand not even a moment later his eyes widen.

“Do you know what array it is?” Song RuLan nods his head with a dark look.

“An evil summoning array.”

“How would a monster be able to do such a thing?” Luo XuanYi questions aloud even though he’s only read a handful of information about the demonic arts.

“The monster is a tool.” Song RuLan comments and Luo XuanYi looks at him with wide eyes. “Each incident was three days apart…” Song RuLan adds in before looking back at the marks on the paper.

“The last one was two days ago, then tomorrow night another attack would happen…” Luo XuanYi recalls and tilts his head as he looks to Song RuLan.

“Unless nobody leaves town near or after night fall.” Song RuLan adds onto his point and finishing the conclusion that they both had come to.

“I’ll start the report now, go ahead and turn in for the night. We will gather anything else we need to watch over the town tomorrow.” Luo XuanYi advises as he starts the report. Song RuLan watches him for a moment before he gets up and heads to his own room.

The next morning, as Song RuLan is getting dressed, he can hear someone knocking on a door nearby. Whoever is inside the room isn’t answering and the person at the door isn’t letting up either. Growing curious, Song RuLan opens his door to see one of the inn maids at Luo XuanYi’s door with a breakfast tray.

The maid looks over her shoulder and blushes as she takes in the jade man standing there.

“Sorry Young Master if I disturbed you. We were told to knock until someone answered, but I’m thinking nobody is in there.” She states apologetically as she looks down at the tray then back at the door. Song RuLan pats her shoulder and she moves over to let him go to the door.

Instead of knocking, Song RuLan opens it up and she squeaks as he walks in. Peeking in the room from the hall, she notices that nobody it there, but the look on the jade cultivator makes her worried.

“Young Master, is the person from this room with you?” She asks as she sets down the tray on the table and starts to pick up the scattered papers before stacking them neatly on the writing desk to the side.

“Yes, have you seen a young master from the Luo Sect this morning?” Song RuLan inquires as he sees that Luo XuanYi’s bag is still sitting next to the bed. What makes the hair on the back of his neck raise is that the maid is starring at something on the desk top.

Walking over, he sees a few small drops of blood running from the desk and out the window. Before he turns to go outside, a leaf of paper under the desk catches his eye.

Pulling it out, Song RuLan notices a scrambled note on the corner of one of the maps and his eyes widen. Without a word, he quickly leaves the inn and heads straight out of town and into the woods.

After walking for a while, he notices a bush with dark red spots on a few leaves. Moving past it is a few droplets of blood and as Song RuLan follows them, he ends up coming to a cave. Lighting up a palm flame, Song RuLan starts to enter the cave.

He’s not far in until he spots a familiar sect uniform. Raising his hand, a body comes into view and Song RuLan’s eye widen.

Sitting against the cave wall with a bloody arm draped across his lap is Luo XuanYi.

Quickly, Song RuLan moves to his side and see’s that he has some type of fever and his arm has many lacerations, but he’s alive. It’s when Song RuLan goes to put his hand against his neck does Luo XuanYi stir. Out of instinct, Luo XuanYi’s hand grabs ahold of Song RuLan’s outstretched arm.

Slowly his eyes open to see a blurry figure in front of him and something about this person calms his instincts down that he lets go of their arm.

“Luo XuanYi…?” Song RuLan questions as Luo XuanYi goes to stand up. However, something isn’t right and his body starts to stagger. Seeing this, Song RuLan reaches out and supports him.

“So… Song… Ru… Lan…” Luo XuanYi’s voice is weak and it makes Song RuLan worry even more about what could of happened.

“Mn. Sit down, you’ve been injured.” He gently commands and helps Luo XuanYi sit back down. Ripping the sleeve off, Song RuLan pulls out a white bottle and pours on the clear yellowish liquid on to the many cuts on his arm.

“RuLan, be careful. It’s a rogue cultivator that has possessed several low level monster’s.” Luo XuanYi advises and Song RuLan nods that he understands. Taking out a flask, Song RuLan hands it to Luo XuanYi to drink while he continues to treat and bandage his arm.

After that, the two of them sit there for a moment before either one says anything.

“Thank you. We need to get back to town. I’m not sure what he’s after but I’m sure it has to do with the town’s protective ward.” Luo XuanYi comments as he stands up. It seems as though he’s a little fatigued is all. Song RuLan keeps an eye on him as they return to the inn.

Writing a request for assistance with the general theory behind the current attacks, Luo XuanYi folds it into an origami bird with a protective ward and chants a spell while pouring spiritual power into it. The bird trembles before it flaps it’s paper wings and fly’s out the window the next second.

Sigh; “I’m not sure if we'll receive help in time, but at least it’s done.” Luo XuanYi states as he drops back to lay on the floor before continuing; “Ai, this whole thing is off. First, why take so long to create a demonic array; second, them using monsters as tools; and finally, why attack and draw me out?”

“Luo blood.” Song RuLan states after a while and Luo XuanYi looks over at him with curiousness.

“What do you mean?”

“Some stronger spells and wards make use of blood as binding.” Song RuLan replies.

“And since a previous sect leader, a Luo clan member, then they would need Luo blood to break it.Damn! With the amount of points on that array, tonight would be the last attack and now they have everything they need!” Luo XuanYi stands up and pulls out blank talismans. He immediately starts drawing out warding runes one each one.

“We know where the last attack will happen, but it’s useless if they put my blood in it’s place, as soon as the moon hits it’s peak, the protective ward will fall.” He continues to state as he draws rune after rune.

A knock at the door sounds and the same maid as before opens it. Carrying a tray with food and tea, she starts to enter the room but stops when she see’s yet another beautiful man.

“Um… pardon, I brought up some food and tea for you.” She calls out and her face blushes when the two look at her. Song RuLan nods to her and she moves over to place the tray down.

“You…?” Luo XuanYi calls out to her and she looks up to meet his sharp gaze.

“What is it Young Master?”

“Do you know if the town’s history has been documented?” He questions the maid as she straightens up. She looks rather surprised to be asked this and she nods her head.

“I believe so, at least for the last twenty to thirty years. Do the Young Master’s need it?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll go ask the Inn’s master.” She states and quickly leaves the room.

A short while later, an elder knocks on the door before entering. Carrying three very thick books, he sets them down before dismissing himself. Both Song RuLan and XuanYi both pick one up and start reading through it.

Hours later, with the sun at xu shi, Song RuLan stands up suddenly.

“Did you find something?” Luo XuanYi stands up as well.

“The town was built on a demon corpse mound.” Luo XuanYi frowns and looks down at the table.

“Then the ward was placed…”

“The resentful energy was drawing evil here.” Song RuLan states.

“Song RuLan, how do we stop this?” Seeing how frustrated Luo XuanYi has become, Song RuLan grabs his hand and draws a rune on the back of it.

“Can you hear me?” Luo XuanYi can hear his voice but Song RuLan’s lips hadn’t moved, yet it’s definitely was his voice that he heard!

“How…?” Luo XuanYi questions aloud. Song RuLan shakes his head.

“Inner-communication spell. This way nobody can hear what I’m about to tell you.”

“This is a first, what’s so important that you can’t say it aloud.”

“There’s a way to have it backfire, but…” Song RuLan starts to explain but there’s hesitation.

“Just say it.” Luo XuanYi gives him a reassuring and impatient look.

“Rewriting the ward with more than one blood source mixed with a cursed vow.” Song RuLan finishes and waits for Luo XuanYi to get mad at him.

“Do you know how? I know the protective ward, but a cursed vow… that’s not something I know. Song RuLan, can you help me with this, please!” Luo XuanYi pleads and uses his spare hand to place it on Song RuLan’s arm. Seeing that he’s not repulsed by something most would consider demonic, Song RuLan nods his head.

With hope that they can stop this person’s cruel and dangerous plan, the two start to complete the first of many tasks before night fall lands.

After setting everything up, the two stand on a roof top near the middle of town. Looking around, Song RuLan feels that the night is just about to have the disturbance start at any moment but as his eyes sweep over they land on Luo XuanYi.

“Luo XuanYi.”

Turning around since he heard Song RuLan call his name, Luo XuanYi is pale, very pale. Song RuLan grabs ahold of his shoulder and sends spiritual energy into Luo XuanYi. With a frown, Luo XuanYi turns his head and grits his teeth.

“What attacked you before?”

Cough, cough; “It was that cultivator, but I don’t know what type of weapon it was. He was holding black smoke.” Luo XuanYi advises before he starts coughing again. In the midst of coughing, Luo XuanYi coughs up some blackish substance. When they both see it on his hand, they look at each other. One confused, the other angry.

“A cursed weapon or a demon blade.” Song RuLan states with a bite to his voice. Hearing this Luo XuanYi chuckles a little before he starts to cough again before he collapses to one knee.

“That coward.”

“Don’t talk, take this.” Song RuLan sternly tells him before handing over a vial of pills. Seeing what they are Luo XuanYi starts to shake his head in refusal.

“I’ll force you, if you don’t.” Hearing this, Luo XuanYi looks at this jade man with a deep kindness and takes a couple of pills and swallows them down.

“Maybe you and Song LanLi are related after all.” Luo XuanYi jests as he feels the spirit pills already starting to take affect. “Next time, don’t waste such things on the likes of me.”

“You are mine, why shouldn’t I?” Song RuLan inquires and looks at him with innocence. Luo XuanYi’s cheeks turn a slight pink and he can’t help but feel something in his chest constrict. After a few minutes, his color is back to normal and he can stand up again.

It’s at that moment another man shows up in varying gray colored robes. He looks to be in his mid-twenties, but his decent face is marred by several large scars crossing over one side.

“You look as pretty as sunlight my little fool, and I see you have an icy friend with tonight!” The man calls out, getting their attention. They each watch him out the corner job their eyes as they communicate telepathically.

“You can almost smell the resentful energy off him.” Luo XuanYi comments while wrinkling his nose.

“Watch for slight movements.” Song RuLan warns.

“Right, watch my back and I’ll watch your’s.”

“Mn.”

“What’s this? Are you both so taken by me that you can’t speak? Pff… Young Master Luo, how does the energy poisoning feel? I refined it just for today!” He taunts and sees that Luo XuanYi’s hand clenches into a fist.

“It’s not bad, once my body finishes adapting to it.” Luo XuanYi retorts with a trace of humor and the man’s face falls a little.

“Tsk, that’s why your clan is going to pay. Such ignorance!” Luo XuanYi’s eyes narrow as he tries to figure out if he’s seen this man before or not. Seeing that he was ignored, the man looses his cool and blisters.

“Once this town, all of it’s citizens and the demonic mound is mine, I’ll start by killing you off, then the rest of the Luo Clan!” With that both of his hands are covered in a dark smoke and he activates the demonic array. A vibrant green light sparks, connecting point to point until the town is surrounded by a lime-green electric flame.

When the two young masters see this, they can’t help but be awe’d and feel a bit of fear at the same time. Without hesitation, they each pull out their swords and wait to see if the original ward will hold up or if they will need to act against the vengeful man. It’s a moment too late when they realize that there was a secondary array laid inside the city.

As this array sparks to life, the air around the town trembles and wobbles as if a bubble was blown on. Within seconds the walls of the long seated ward starts to dissipate. Seeing this, both Song RuLan and Luo XuanYi move to interrupt the madman’s attempt.

Without being able to see his hands, they are intercepted by a dark sword glare. Landing a little ways from him, they see a sword hanging in the air waiting for it’s next instruction.

Luo XuanYi and Song RuLan both glance at each other before they both pull out one of the earlier prepared talismans. Their opponent sees this and starts laughing.

“You… hahaha… you think that will stop… hahaha…!”

Pouring a small amount of spiritual pressure into the talisman, it flies off to it’s commanded location while they both charge forward to intercept. While they are fighting the flying sword, the talismans hit their marks and the new protective ward is activated.

As the dark purple light converges throughout the town and three zhang’s outside, the demonic array sparks and fizzes as it tries to over come it. However, the curse mixed in with it is far more powerful then the previous ward and soon the demonic array starts to waiver.

The madman’s eyes bulge as he condemns them; “You! How dare you! First I’m excommunicated because of a small matter, now this! Luo boy, I will take you to my grave if that’s all I can do!” With that, several smoke creatures charge at Song RuLan while the man flings himself at Luo XuanYi head on.

“Luo XuanYi!” Song RuLan calls out as he fights the many creatures that reform as he continuously cuts them through. He doesn’t get a response as Luo XuanYi is concentrated on keeping up with this demented man who’s out for his blood.

As the swords clash, sword glares cause flashes of pale and dark light in the sky above the town’s heart.

Suddenly the smoke beasts around Song RuLan start to tremble and disperse. Staying on his guard, Song RuLan looks around to see that the madman and Luo XuanYi are in a heated battle that displaying beautiful sword skills clashing against each other. It’s as he’s watching, he notices that the madman keeps receiving small cuts along his external meridians.

Focusing on Luo XuanYi, Song RuLan notices that there’s three small and razor thin metal leaves that gather behind him then strike out. Luo XuanYi’s face is firm but anyone with experience can tell that he’s barely being challenged.

The madman’s spiritual and physical strength starts to drop at an alarming rate. He only stops when Luo XuanYi disarms him and the brilliant sword blade is at his throat.

“Song RuLan! Luo XuanYi!” A voice calls out from above them.

Luo XuanYi doesn’t flinch nor do his eyes move from their target while Song RuLan turns to see Master Luo BoHai, a female cultivator, two elders and a dozen sect disciples arriving on their swords. As the mass sets down around them, Master Luo BoHai’s face darkens when he sees the crazed man held at bay by Luo XuanYi’s sword.

“He YingChi…” He recalls a name and the young man’s face twists.

“Luo… Bo… Hai…!” Yao YingChi grits out the name and his eyes turn red with rage and a sudden spike of resentful energy explodes from his body. Being so close, Luo XuanYi pulls his sword back enough to block it, but it’s just enough of a distraction for He YingChi to move to strike him.

Everyone else can see this except Luo XuanYi, each of their eyes widen as they can’t react soon enough to stop it. It’d be in vain.

A strike lands and blood splatters the ground as everyone watches on.

Luo XuanYi’s gaze hardens as he stares back into He YingChi’s hate filled eyes, eyes that now have blood dripping from the corners. A small trail of blood emerges from Luo XuanYi’s nose, it seems as though they’re in a deadlock.

“… Luo XuanYi…!” Song RuLan calls out right before He YingChi coughs up blood and drops to his knees.

It’s then that everyone can see past the dark smoke surrounding the two of them. Three shining thin blades have sunken themselves into Yao YingChi’s throat, heart and dantain.

“May your soul find peace. Core Shatter, Soul Cleanse… Extinguish!” Luo XuanYi looks at the man with no emotion. As the word ‘extinguish’ is spoken, He YingChi’s eyes widen as the three thin blades start to shine brightly.

As the other’s watch on, only Master Luo BoHai knows what is happening and just another second later, the thin blades leave He YingChi’s body and turn to dust. The body is now empty, both the soul and spirit core have been reduced to ashes. At the same time, the last remnants of the demon array disappear.

“What, was that?” One disciple questions another and they can only shake their head.

“Did we come out here for nothing?” Another inquires.

“There is a small amount of monsters in a cave nearby to the west about two li, we have yet to deal with them.” Song RuLan advises after bowing to Master BoHai.

“The rest of you, handle the monster nest. Meng QingJi, please see to A-Jian and Song RuLan.”

“Yes Master Luo!” The disciples all call out in unison and head off to do as told. The woman walks over and glances at the body that’s still kneeling before turning her eyes to Luo XuanYi.

“You, and you… come with me.” She instructs both Luo XuanYi and Song RuLan who obediently follow her to the inn while Master Luo BoHai and the two elders both look at Yao YingChi and the new protective curse array.

“These two young masters have done quite well, considering.” One praises as he looks closely at one of the talismans that have sealed itself in place.

“Indeed. Not only that but the technique that Young Master Luo used was, a bit, cruel.” The other elder adds his two cents about the matter.

“We don’t know if it was cruel or not. We only had seen the final moments. A-Jian wouldn’t use such methods without good reason.” Master Luo BoHai inserts and both elders nod that that will be how they perceive it also. “Master Zeng, please check that the demonic array is completely destroyed. Master Tso, see to this new ward, make sure it will hold up.” Both elders bow slightly and head off to do as asked.

Taking a talisman out, He YingChi’s body is wrapped in a cocoon of spiritual energy before it shrinks to the size of a doll. With the preserved body in hand, Master BoHai turns and heads to the inn to see to his son and guest disciple’ condition.

Opening the door to the room, what he sees takes him by surprise. Sitting on the bed is Song RuLan and laying down on the same bed, with his head on the young master’s lap is Luo XuanYi. Lady Meng QingJi is focused on a healing spell to diminish the poison in Luo XuanYi’s body. Song RuLan looks up from the pale and contorted face to see Master Luo BoHai standing inside the doorway.

“How’s A-Jian?” Song RuLan’s brows dip as they look to Lady Meng before returning to Luo XuanYi’s face.

“He’ll be fine after some rest.” Lady Meng advises as the spell finishes and she stands up. “I’ll say that I’ve never seen someone so hardheaded that’s this youngin. Here.” She hands a stack of papers over to Master Luo before she puts the palm of her hand up to Song RuLan’s forehead.

Looking over the papers, it’s a spirit log of the last three days. The reports it so accurate that it even has dialogue of all the parties involved. Shaking his head, Luo BoHai knows what must of happened to make Lady Meng say Luo XuanYi is hardheaded. He must of refused treatment until the report was done, and even encouraged her to treat Song RuLan first.

“Young Master Song, please read this report over, if it’s complete then there’s no need to write a second one. Lady Meng, thank you for coming on such short notice to tend to their wounds.” Master Luo BoHai states with a deep appreciation.

“No need, our two sects have always looked out for each other over the years. Young Master Song, other then a few bruises and needing to replenish spiritual energy, you are in fine health.” Lady Meng advises before she leaves the room.

“Master Luo, I apologize that I wasn’t more help to Luo XuanYi on this night hunt.” Song RuLan deeply regrets as he bows from his position. Putting up a hand, Master Luo sits down at the table and looks at his battle worn son.

“If that report is accurate, it couldn’t be helped. I should be thanking you. You kept him alive, plus helped protect and re-ward the city, give yourself more credit.” As the two sit there for a while in silence, Master Luo speaks up again.

“How has your stay been under the Luo Sect? Is A-Jian treating you alright?”

“Young Master has been kind, and there has been many new things to learn.”

“That’s good to hear. I need to see to the other affairs, please turn in for the night.” Master Luo states before he gets up and leaves the two in the room. With the door closing, it startles Luo XuanYi awake enough to see Song RuLan’s face before his eyes close again. A small smile sits on his face when Song RuLan looks down at him.

Back at the Sect, many of the younger disciples have gathered and are clamoring all over the two. Master Luo, the two elders and the remaining disciples watch on as the two young masters try to break free of the welcoming swarm.

“XuanYi-Shixiong… what happened?!”

“Young Master Song, did you get the bad guy?!”

“Did the town fall to evil?!”

“DaShixiong! You’re injured!”

Tons of questions, comments and the like are pelted at the two of them. None of the young disciples mind the fact that both Luo XuanYI and Song RuLan are exhausted.

“Alright! Enough!” Luo XuanYi calls out over their voices and finally the group settles down before he can ask a more important question; “How did you even know any of this?”

“Your message erupted during sword training.” Master Luo BoHai advises and the disciples realize that they were far too loud and don’t bother to start another commotion under Master Luo and the two elder’s gaze.

“Back to your courses. Go on or I’ll add more work!” Master Tso scolds as he shoos away the herd with Master Zeng’s help. The disciples that had gone with Master Luo head into the sect, leaving Master Luo, Luo XuanYi and Song RuLan at the gate.

“Go rest.” Master Luo instructs before he himself heads in. The two exchange a look before making their way to their living quarters.

The very next day, Luo XuanYi is looking around the compound in frustration. It’s when he see’s Song LanLi that he has a little hope and rushes towards her.

“Shimei LanLi…!” He calls out, getting her attention. Seeing the look on his face her’s starts to fall.

“Luo XuanYi, what is the matter? Has A-Yao done something?” She questions fearing that her brother had done something again.

“No, I can’t find him! Many of us have been looking all morning and nobody can locate Song RuLan!” Luo XuanYi advises and Song LanLi can’t help but look surprised by this. With her hand coming up to hold her chin as she thinks, Luo XuanYi can’t help but be even more worried since she didn’t know Song RuLan’s whereabouts were immediately.

“Seeing that A-Yao has always been at your side since we arrived, this is hard to believe… Was there anything he mentioned?”

Thinking about it, Luo XuanYi’s eyes light up, he immediately turns on his heel and sprints away from her without uttering a word. Blinking her eyes, she can’t help but wonder what her brother is up to.

Running all the way to where the market and business districts divide, it doesn’t take Luo XuanYi very long before he sees the familiar robes of Song RuLan. As he gets closer, his heart constricts when a beautiful woman is standing offaly close to Song RuLan and even brushing up against his chest. It’s only when he’s a few feet away does he see the uncomfortable look on his face that the woman either over looks or doesn’t bother to notice.

“Song RuLan! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Luo XuanYi advises with relief. Hearing a familiar voice, Song RuLan looks up to see Luo XuanYi. The woman also looks over and gives the man a once over.

Sure both Luo XuanYi and Song RuLan have great physiques and well portioned masculinity, but that’s were their similarities end. Luo XuanYi looks like the ultimate ideal man, full of vitality and strength. Song RuLan on the other hand has just enough femininity that his looks are both androgynous and advantageous to appeal towards both genders.

“If it isn’t a young master of the Luo Sect, do you know this man?” She questions with an edge. It’s clear by her form of dress that she’s from a house that women use their bodies as their means of business.

“Miss, if you’ll please, he’s already taken.” Luo XuanYi advises in hopes that she’ll slink off and find someone else to try and leach on to. Hearing this, the women’s face contorts a bit, and instead of backing off, she actually pushes her body against Song RuLan’s.

“If he’s taken, then why does this young master say there’s no warmth in his bed at night?” Hearing and seeing her actions, Luo XuanYi’s face darkens while Song RuLan’s has paled even more.

“Luo XuanYi…” Song RuLan calls out, his eyes looking as if he’s in pain. The woman hears the name and her face looses it’s color. Seeing that she’s moved away from him, Luo XuanYi grabs Song RuLan’s hand and pulls him away from her.

“Don’t just disappear on me again like that!” Luo XuanYi scolds softly as he dusts off Song RuLan’s robes. Seeing this, the woman’s face clouds a bit before she turns on her heal and stomps away.

Taking a deep breath Luo XuanYi finally calms himself down enough to look into the jade’s face. Seeing an apologetic look in his eyes, Luo XuanYi can’t help but feel bad that he was so upset.

“Don’t look at me like that, half the sect has been looking everywhere for you. Anyways, did you find what you were looking for?” Song RuLan casts his eyes downwards before he shakes his head.

“Let me guess, that woman snared you and wouldn’t let you leave?” When Song RuLan nods, Luo XuanYi can’t help but be slightly angered and his hard gaze moves to the establishment’s doorway. Standing there is three women, one of which is the perp, and all three are conversing as they watch the two of them.

“Come on, let’s go shopping…” Luo XuanYi grabs Song RuLan’s hand again and pulls him away from that area of the town and down into the vendor area.

Song RuLan glances at their hands, then to Luo XuanYi’s back. Looking around at the different shops that are up, Luo XuanYi finally lets go and looks at him with hands on his hips.

“Right, what are you looking for?”

Song RuLan looks around at the various shops, and when he sees one in specific, he walks over without saying a word. Seeing that he immediately acted isn’t a surprise to Luo XuanYi anymore. Following after him, it’s only when he see’s the stall of spirit stones and infused jewelry does he wonder what Song RuLan is thinking.

“If it’s not Young Master Luo… Oh? And who’s this fellow? I haven’t seen him before.” The well off merchant greets as he comes over to assist them.

“This is Song RuLan, a guest from the Song Sect that’s currently staying with us.” Luo XuanYi informs. As the two talk easily off to the side, Song RuLan looks over what’s on display. It’s only when he see’s a pair of opalescent stones that have a strong cleansing energy does he look over at Luo XuanYi and the merchant.

Feeling his gaze, Luo XuanYi goes to his side to see what he’s found. The merchant comes over as well.

“This.” Song RuLan points to the pair of spirit stones and the merchant’s eyes light up.

“What a good eye you have Young Master Song. I’m sure you can sense the cleansing energy off them, however, these two stones only work if they are apart.” The merchant informs as he sets the pair on a dark pillow for Song RuLan to look at.

“OK, and what do you mean by that?”Luo XuanYi questions. He has never heard of spirit stones needing special treatment of this sort before.

“These two spirit stones were pulled from an ancient sea spirit. See how they have little impact compared to say this fire stone…?” Both Song RuLan and Luo XuanYi nod. “Young Masters’, lend me your hands for a moment.”

Complying, they both hold out a hand. The merchant drops one of the pair onto each of their palms and immediately the presence of the stone has lessened but the clarity and coloring becomes 10x more vibrant. 

“See. If the owners of each half cultivates the stone, it will help with many disillusions that evil uses and can even help calm one’s mind.”

Luo XuanYi looks from the stone in his hand to the expression of deep though on Song RuLan’s face. It then dawns on him that spirit stones like this are similar to those used for duel cultivators. Feeling his gaze, Song RuLan looks up to see the slight pink on Luo XuanYi’s cheeks. 

As the time moves into Yōu shi, Luo XuanYi takes Song RuLan over to get a bite to eat. Sitting down in a private room, Luo XuanYi can’t help but think about who Song RuLan is thinking of giving the second spirit stone to. As the silence stretches out and even after their food has been placed on their table, neither one can look at the other’s face.

“Tomorrow, Song XiuLan, my xiong will be here.” Song RuLan informs suddenly. Hearing his voice, Luo XuanYi is pulled from his thoughts.

“Then Song LanLi will be leaving then as well.” Song RuLan nods his head, but seeing the look on Luo XuanYi’s face, makes him think that he’s going to miss his sister.

“Does Young Master like A-Li?” Song RuLan questions. Since his hands are out of sight, he can’t help but ball his hands into fists.

Luo XuanYi’s face darkens for a moment before he smirks and shakes his head. “Song LanLi is unique, but I won’t mind once she’s gone, it will be quiet once again. I’m sure there are others at the sect that would want for her to stay.”

Hearing this, Song RuLan’s hands relax a bit. Once their meal is done, the two walk side by side back to the Sect’s compound.

The next day, Song RuLan, Luo XuanYi and Sect Leader Luo wait at the Sect’s gate for Song XiuLan to arrive. And they don’t have to wait very long before a man with warm black hair, crimson eyes and a strong presence walks up the road. Dressed similar to Song RuLan, but has a white cape with goldenrod lining fluttering softly behind him.

Stepping out in front of the two Luo’s, Song RuLan bows respectively to him. Returning the gesture, the two straighten and look at each other without saying anything aloud.

Using the telepathic spell, the two Songs’ have a full conversation without anyone overhearing.

“…I see. So, A-Li is hiding. Such a troublesome shimei.” Song XiuLan comments back mentally. Song RuLan nods his head. It’s then that Song XiuLan looks over his shoulder at the man that’s behind him.

“Is that Sect Leader Luo QiuYue?”

“Yes.”

“Who’s the other?” Song RuLan looks over his shoulder at Luo XuanYi before looking back at Song XiuLan.

“… Luo XuanYi.” Hearing this, Song XiuLan raises an eyebrow to look over this promising youth.

“This, is that one?” Song RuLan nods his head and casts his eyes downwards. Narrowing his eyes, Song XiuLan walks past his younger brother to approach the two Luo’s.

“Sect Leader Luo, Song RuLan has told me how gracious the hospitality has been for him and A-Li. In the future, please come to us if there’s anything your sect needs.” Song XiuLan says diplomatically with his formal bow. Sect Leader Luo bows in return with a small smile.

“No need. The nine great sects need to always be open with each other, besides, Song RuLan is such a talented youth, we have seen several of your disciples improve with his guidance.”

Song XiuLan smiles with a light nod before his sharp gaze moves to Luo XuanYi.

“Luo XuanYi… Song RuLan has given you special praise as well. Before I leave, I hope we get a chance to talk.” Luo XuanYi’s eyes widen before moving from the formidable man in front of him to Song RuLan. When their eyes meet, Song RuLan’s eyes seem to have heat behind them before he casts his gaze downwards.

Seeing that his grandson hasn’t shown Song XiuLan the due respect. Sect Leader Luo clears his throat. This pulls Luo XuanYi’s mind back and he bows respectively to the man.

“Master Song, please come in and relax for a bit. We have plenty of room, and you are more then welcome to stay for a the time being before returning to the Veiled Peak.” Sect Leader Luo offers and get s nod in return. The two head inside the sect compound as Song RuLan comes to stand next to Luo XuanYi.

“Why did the two of you stand there so long?” Luo XuanYi questions after a bit. Song RuLan pulls his gaze over to look at him.

“Inner-communication spell.” Nodding that it makes sense, he then gives Song RuLan a questioning look.

“What exactly did you say about me?” Song RuLan casts his eyes downwards, but before Luo XuanYi can coax the answer out, someone walks over to them.

“A-Yao, Young Master Luo?” Song LanLi calls out to them. The two turn around to see three of the Luo sect members near their age with Song LanLi and the group is coming from town.

“A-Li, xiong has arrived.” Song RuLan states. Hearing this her face turns sour, then she walks past the two of them and into he sect compound without saying anything. The three youths following on her heels each with a concerned look.

With a bell tolling, informing the disciples what hour it is, Luo XuanYi sighs heavily before looking back at Song RuLan.

“Come on, let’s head over to the practice field.” Song RuLan nods his head as he falls into step with Luo XuanYi.

When the martial arts session is about over, Sect Leader Luo, Master Luo BoHai and Song XiuLan come to the field to watch the older disciples spar. With a comment to the two Luo masters, Song XiuLan heads onto the field and the disciples all move aside as he approaches.

Luo XuanYi indicates with his head for Song RuLan to turn around when he sees Master Song heading towards them. Complying, Song RuLan turns to see the man and bows to his brother.

“A-Yao, I have asked the Luo masters if we could borrow their field for a moment.” Song XiuLan states and Song RuLan follows him over to a cleared section. When the disciples see this, they all gather around to watch along with the Sect Leader. Master BoHai, and Luo XuanYi.

The part of the field they choose is far different from the open area that is mainly used. Tons of pillars of varying heights are scattered without a rhyme or reason to their layout. With the two Song young masters at the heart of it, the gathered disciples all watch on with eagerness.

After a small chant, a sword with a deep green color appears in Song XiuLan’s hand. Song RuLan sees it and looks at the other man, not attempting to take the sword at his side or any other weapon for that matter.

Song XiuLan smirks right before charging forward. There’s no doubt from the onlookers that Song XiuLan’s sword skill is impressive, and deadly. But what most people are gaping at is that Song RuLan has evaded every attack.

Using the pillars, Song RuLan is practically flying and twisting through the air as he out maneuvers Song XiuLan’s blade. It’s when Song XiuLan’s sword goes through his sleeve and buries itself deeply into a pillar, does Song RuLan land behind Song XiuLan.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Song RuLan bows to his shixiong when he turns to face him.

“Song RuLan, you’ve vastly improved.” The praise is valid and Song XiuLan’s face shows that he’s very pleased by his progress.

“Xiong, your praise is too kind.” Song RuLan casts his face away and lowers his eyes. Song XiuLan pats his shoulder before he dismisses the spirit sword.

“Master Song, a meal is waiting for us. Maiden Song will be there as well, rest assured,” Sect Leader Luo advises and Song XiuLan nods his head before joining the two. Before they get to far, Song XiuLan stops and turns around.

“Luo XuanYi, come find me after the meal. It maybe our only chance to speak.” He calls out before going with the two masters.

Later that day, when the sun has already set, Luo XuanYi is walking through the pathways of Lotus Tower while his thoughts are back on the conversation that he had with Song XiuLan.

“How would you describe A-Yao?” Song XiuLan inquires as he plays with the tea cup in his hand. Luo XuanYi sits across from him.

“Reserved, sincere, and influential. RuLan, he’s easily mistaken but he’s like a pool of water that’s clear and endless, but also like the strongest bamboo, unrelenting but flexible.” Hearing this Song XiuLan raises and eyebrow before looking Luo XuanYi in the eye.

“It seems that your praise of him is just as equally impressive. I can’t help but wonder, what do you even know about him?” Hearing the distain, Luo XuanYi frowns and accepts the challenge.

“I know about the Hundun, if that’s what your asking.” Song XiuLan’s eyes widen as he sees the firmness that leaves him no room to try to pick apart his resolve. A smile spreads and Song XiuLan’s eyes drop.

“Luo XuanYi, in the future, I hope you accompany him to the Veiled Peak. For your sake and his, I hope that resolve only grows.” Song XiuLan gets up and leaves with those being his parting words.

Rounding a corner, Luo XuanYi’s thoughts are interrupted when he see’s Song LanLi standing with a dark face outside the men’s bath house.

“Song LanLi, you do know where you’re at?” He inquires as he approaches her.

“Luo XuanYi, please see if A-Yao is ok. He waited until the bathhouse was empty before going in, but he has yet to come out.” She pleads as she grabs onto his sleeve. With panic and worry written all over her face, he can’t help but feel his heart pitch sideways.

Heading inside, Luo XuanYi spies the familiar set of robes sitting there, and like Maiden Song had mentioned, nobody else’s. Kicking off his boots and outer robe, he moves furthering into the bathhouse. Making his way, each of the pools are empty until he comes to the least used one at the back. It also happens to be a pool that is neither cold nor warm with a small waterfall at the farthest edge.

Seeing a stark white figure standing with his back to the room and the water up to his hips, Luo XuanYi takes a deep breath in.

“RuLan!” Hearing this, he indeed turns to see Luo XuanYi standing at the water’s edge, dressed in just his inner clothing.

Luo XuanYi takes off the inner robe before he climbs into the water and heads straight for him. The smile on his face falls when he can see four large scars running from Song RuLan’s back, across his ribs and up towards his chest.

Song RuLan can tell what’s he’s looking at and turns away so his long hair can block them from view. Seeing his shyness, Luo XuanYi feels himself soften, and when he’s close enough, he puts a hand on Song RuLan’s shoulder.

Standing at his side and facing Song RuLan, Luo XuanYi can see his body flush under his gaze.

“Song LanLi was worried about you, she thought you were taking too long and your brother, Song XiuLan, is something as well. They have the same protectiveness.”

“Mn.”

“RuLan, what’s bothering you?” Luo XuanYi tries to see his face, but Song RuLan turns away from him again. Frowning, Luo XuanYi decides to be more forceful since it’s just the two of them.

Grabbing his shoulder again, He both pulls Song RuLan towards him as he moves to stand in front. But what he wasn’t expecting was the bright red slowly trailing down that jade face from the corner of an eye.

Forgetting everything, Luo XuanYi immediately takes ahold of Song RuLan’s face and looks at him, panic turning his blood cold as another drop spills over.

“What happened?!” Song RuLan’s eyes meet his when the panic is verbalized. Shaking his head, Song RuLan brushes away his hands and goes to take a step back. However, Luo XuanYi is not letting him off so easily.

Grabbing his arm, he reaches out again to grab the back of his neck as well.

“It’s just the two of us, stop hiding and look at me!” Song RuLan stops trying to retreat, but he can’t seem to meet Luo XuanYi’s gaze.

Not realizing that they’re just about flush, Luo XuanYi leans forward a little to get his eyes to meet the jade’s. Who would of thought that at the same moment, Song RuLan would look up. With their noses brushing against each other’s, both of their gazes collide and their breathing stills.

“… Xuan… Yi…” It’s breathed out and Luo XuanYi can feel his heart trying to break out his chest and even his body reacts by that deep, soft voice that called his name. What’s worse is that he can feel Song RuLan’s heart beating in a similar manner through his palm against Song RuLan’s neck.

Swallowing the lump that’s forming in his throat, Luo XuanYi’s mind is coming up blank as the heat from Song RuLan’s gaze pierces his.

The same can be said for Song RuLan, the heat and response from not only his body, but Luo XuanYi’s, has his own mind spinning.

At the same time, they both happen to lean forward, and their lips meet. With hands reaching to grasp onto the other has the kiss turning from simple to hungry.

Before anything more can happen, a group of laughing voices carries over to them. Hearing it, they immediately separate from each other.

“RuLan… your eye.” Luo XuanYi reminds before anyone has the chance to come closer and see it, even worse, since it was smudged against his own cheek as they kissed. Raising a hand, Song RuLan wipes his cheek clean first before tending to the blood on his own.

“We can talk about this once we’re inside.” Luo XuanYi says just loud enough for him to hear before the group of rowdy men enter the pools. Seeing that Song RuLan nodded his agreement, the two make their way out of the bath.

The chance for them to speak doesn’t come though.

Still waiting outside is Song LanLi, and as soon as the two exit, she immediately starts to scold them both. Once she’s calmed down, she says good night and heads towards the women’s quarters while Song RuLan and Luo XuanYi head towards their housing. As they walk, neither one can find anything to say since they both are preoccupied by what happened inside the bathhouse.

“… XuanYi, I…” Song RuLan stops outside the door and softly speaks up. Turning around and seeing the look in Luo XuanYi’s eye, it makes it hard for him to continue talking.

Luo XuanYi’s emotions are all messed up, but the only thing that he is for sure about is that he wants Song RuLan at his side. When he looks at this jade man standing a few chi from him, he can’t help but smile. That smile doesn’t last though, as he sees Song RuLan’s eyes glaze over and all color drain away from his face.

Reaching out, Luo XuanYi grabs the front of Song RuLan’s robes at the same time as his legs give out.

“RuLan!” He calls out in a panic.

Feeling for his pulse, Luo XuanYi’s eyes widen feeling how uneven it is and how cold his skin has turned. Seeing that he’s barely conscious, Luo XuanYi picks him up and carries Song RuLan inside to his bed. Once he’s laid down, his eyes close.

Luo XuanYi feels something crawl up and grip his heart.

Turning to Song RuLan’s desk, he writes something down before folding it up into an origami man. Chanting a spell and injecting his spiritual power’s into it, the paper man stands up, jumps into the air and glides over to the window. With the paper man disappearing into the night, Luo XuanYi goes to get a bucket of water and cloth to tend to Song RuLan.

Sitting in a room with a cup of wine in hand, Song XiuLan absentmindedly stares out the window when a small glow catches his eye. Looking down at the window sill, a small origami man climbs up and runs over to him. Thinking it’s funny, Song XiuLan pokes it, but his face falls when the paper man’s arms grabs his finger.

A moment later, as if the person was right next to him, a voice speaks into his ear and what it says has him rushing out of the room.

Sitting next to Song RuLan, Luo XuanYI lightly dabs at his forehead with a warm, damp cloth when the door to their little house is thrown open. Song XiuLan walks in with a deep frown as he looks around before he see’s Luo XuanYi tending carefully to Song RuLan.

Luo XuanYi stands up as he walks over. Ignoring the youth, Song XiuLan kneels down next to his didi and starts to check out his spirit network. After what feels like hours, Song XiuLan sits back with a sigh of relief before he looks up to the worried Luo XuanYi.

“He’s fine. The hundun blood acted up but A-Yao was able to subdue it.” Hearing this, Luo XuanYi’s face clouds a bit as he looks at Song RuLan’s face.

“Does this happen often?” Song XiuLan glances at the sleeping Song RuLan before he stands up and looks Luo XuanYi in the face, his own expression is not so kind.

“No, but it’s not unheard of. Unfortunately, A-Yao’s future is not going to be easy and it’s likely that it will act up again. As long as it’s caught at the first signs it can remain in check, if not, then the demon blood could take control of him.” Luo XuanYi’s face pales as he looks from Song XiuLan to the sleeping jade.

Watching his reaction, the pale face, the clenched hands at his sides, Song XiuLan raises an intrigued eyebrow. Walking over to him, Song XiuLan starts to crowd Luo XuanYi until his back hits the wall. Trapping Luo XuanYi with his hands, Song XiuLan brings his face right up to the others.

“Oh, what’s this…? Are you that concerned about him?” Luo XuanYi’s eyes widened as pink blooms across his cheeks. Seeing this reaction, Song XiuLan can’t help but reach out and roughly grab that youth’s far too honest face.

“Song Xiu… “ Luo XuanYi starts to interrupt but stops when he sees the cold eyes watching him carefully.

“Does this Young Master have intentions towards my didi? Or are you like so many others and want to claim a jade?” Song XiuLan demands with an icy voice that has Luo XuanYi’s expression turn hard. With his hand adding pressure, Luo XuanYi can’t help but hold back any anger he may feel towards the pain on his face.

“It’s not like that, I, I… “ Luo XuanYi starts to counter but can’t find the words since he doesn’t completely understand his heart either.

“You what, what is it?!” He growls, but as he watches Luo XuanYi who’s at a loss of words and looks at Song RuLan with desperation, Song XiuLan lets his face go and steps back.

“I want to stay with him…” Luo XuanYi finally whispers while picking up the cloth and dabbing the few drops of sweat on Song RuLan’s forehead while Song XiuLan watches.

Silence falls on the room. Song XiuLan is deep in thought as he watches this young master’s heart burn while he dutifully tends to the sleeping youth.

“Luo XuanYi, I won’t deny what you say, however, you both are still young and haven’t experienced much in this world. Don’t act rashly on what could be short lived. If in a few years, you both still feel the same, then I won’t say anything more about it.” With that declaration, Song XiuLan, with a flick of his sleeve, leaves the disciple house.

Opening his eyes, Song RuLan sees that the sun is about to crest the horizon. As the events of last night slowly start to come back, he decides to get up. At that moment, he feels a weight on his chest. Looking down is the hand of Luo XuanYi, who had fallen asleep at the edge of his bed while tending to him.

Reaching out a hand to brush away the hair across his face, Song RuLan’s hand pauses in mid-air when Luo XuanYi starts to stir. With his eyes blinking open, Luo XuanYi sits up and stretches out before noticing that Song RuLan had woken up.

“RuLan! How, how do you feel?” At first his voice his loud and surprised, but he quickly lowers it as he helps Song RuLan sit up.

“I’m alright. You, did you…?” Song RuLan tries to find how to ask, but his face turns a soft pink and he can’t finish the question. Luo XuanYi picks up his hand and feels for his spirit pulse again to find that it’s indeed back to normal.

“You scared me, I didn’t know what was wrong, so Song XiuLan came… I’m so glad your alright.” Luo XuanYi informs as he sits back with a look of relief.

“XiuLan-xiong…?” Looking at red marks on Luo XuanYi’s face, Song RuLan reaches out and lightly touches one of his cheeks.

“Did he hurt you?” Blinking in surprise, Luo XuanYi looks at him with curious eyes.

“Oh, ah… Shixiong made sure you were ok, and explained what caused it… he ah, also made sure there wasn’t any wrong intentions.” Luo XuanYi states but his face turns red and his voice falls to a whisper when he admits the later part. Hearing this, Song RuLan’s hand stiffens against his cheek before he slowly starts to retract it.

Luo XuanYI’s face falls when he see that Song RuLan had probably taken it the wrong way, even though it’s embarrassing for him to be so open, he quickly grabs Song RuLan’s retreating hand with both of his own.

“Please, hear me out… I told him that I wanted to stay with you. Song XiuLan’s response was that we are both immature still, but if we still feel the same in a few years, then he won’t say anything.” Luo XuanYi quickly blurts out and his face becomes even redder and he can’t help but look down at the bed.

Hearing it being said in a rushed, panicked, and honest manner, Song RuLan can’t help but look at him. Noticing that he’s still gripping Song RuLan’s hand, Luo XuanYi forces himself to let go.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t of assumed how you’d feel… I ah… I will just go.” Luo XuanYi states with a little hesitance before he glances up to Song RuLan’s face as he stands up. Seeing Song RuLan’s eyes are closed, Luo XuanYi can’t help but feel foolish by his own actions.

With his head in turmoil, he turns to leave. Anywhere would be fine, as long as it’s quiet, or at least that’s what he can think at the moment.

Song RuLan opens his eyes but is startled when Luo XuanYi is already a few steps away. Quickly climbing off the bed, Song RuLan grabs Luo XuanYi’s forearm firmly, to keep him from fleeing. It’s when Luo XuanYi turns to look back at him, does the most unexpected happen.

RuLan’s hand has found it’s way to the back of his neck and his lips pressed against XuanYi’s.

With eyes widening for a moment before they close, XuanYi’s heart beats ferociously inside his chest as he lets the jade take lead.

The next instant, hands start pulling the other closer, their heads tilting to let the kiss become even more intimate, it’s only after XuanYi’s back slams into a wall that the kiss breaks. Gasping for air, with their foreheads pressed together, they both slowly look into the other’s eyes.

What the other sees is a desire that matches their own and the next instant, their lips meet again. Their hands start pulling at each other’s clothes, but the trance is broken by a knock at the door.

“Young Masters’, both Master and Lady Song are preparing to leave.” A voice calls out.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, Luo XuanYi speaks up. “We will be there in a moment.” Hearing the disciple leave, the two look back at each other.

“I guess we should see them off.” XuanYi comments while his hand caresses RuLan’s face. Seeing that RuLan isn’t moving, his half dressed body pressed firmly against his, XuanYi leans forward and brushes a kiss behind RuLan’s ear.

“RuLan, I’ll stay at your side.”

“XuanYi…” He whispers the name in his heart before he steps back.

Outside at the gates, Song LanLi is pouting as many young masters give her gifts in farewell. Shaking his head, Song XiuLan finishes speaking to Sect Leader Luo and Master Luo BoHai before he turns his attention to Luo XuanYi and Song RuLan.

Luo XuanYi can tell that they are speaking telepathically before Song XiuLan’s gaze falls on him.

“Here, what to look out for if it happens again. I’ve asked for you to stay with A-Yao while he’s away from the sect, it’s up to you to convince them. Luo XuanYi, hmm… never mind. I’ll tell you in a few years, maybe.” Song XiuLan states as he hands over a small parcel before bowing. Returning the bow after taking the parcel, Luo XuanYi looks at Song RuLan questioningly.

“A-Li, let’s go.” Song XiuLan demands and she bows to the sect members present before following behind her xiong. With seeing them off, Luo XuanYi looks over to his father and grandfather. It’s only after he feels something brush against the back of his hand, does he look to Song RuLan.

“Are you worried?” Luo XuanYi hears inside his mind. With a soft smile, he shakes his head.

“With my Xiong away, I know they won’t let me go to far.” Hearing how frustrated Luo XuanYi is, Song RuLan can’t help be feel a little disheartened.

“I have nine more weeks, then I’m to travel to Biyao for a three month stay.”

“A-Jian… Song RuLan…” Seeing that they are being called by the Sect Leader, the two head into the sect and return to what would be a normal routine.

As the days turn into weeks, the time for Song RuLan to leave approaches quickly. One thing is for sure, everyone in the sect could tell that Song RuLan and Luo XuanYi had a strong bond between them. It was rare if you saw one without the other close by.

Many night hunts together as well as over seeing some of the younger disciples take place and quite uneventful. Classes and the daily grind continues on.

During sword practice one day, a youth not much older then Luo XuanYi, with almost the same face, shows up. Many of the juniors all run over to hear from him and he smiles as he greets the flood of disciples. The last of the crowd to come face to face with him is Luo XuanYi with Song RuLan at his side.

“Young Master Song, I’m glad to see your surviving in our Sect and that A-Jian hasn’t made a fool of himself.” Luo DeLuan greets while teasing his didi in the same breath. Song RuLan bows respectfully while Luo XuanYi crosses his arms and glares.

“Young Master has been very good to me.” Song RuLan says making Luo DeLuan smile.

“So, I heard that Song XiuLan had requested for you to stay with Song RuLan while he travels. How do you feel about this?” Straightening his spine and firming his resolve, Luo XuanYi looks his xiong in the eye.

“I’d be foolish to not accept the opportunity to learn from our brother sects.” Luo DeLuan’s eyes narrow as he looks at his didi carefully.

“Oh, that’s it? I was sure that you’d say it was for personal reasons, at least that’s the impression that Song XiuLan gave me when I ran into him.”

Luo XuanYi’s face reddens as he quickly steals a look at Song RuLan who’s also wearing a surprised look before he also looks over to meet Luo XuanYi’s gaze.

Not missing their reactions, Luo DeLuan couldn’t believe that what Song XiuLan had hinted towards a relationship, not brotherhood or friendship, a deep personal relationship, it wasn’t an exaggeration.

“Even if my intent is to stay with Song RuLan, I still know when seize an opportunity to become a better cultivator.” Luo XuanYi clears his throat before he clearly can state that it is for personal reasons, but he’s not stupid enough to let that cloud his judgement.

“Does father know?” Shaking his head, Luo XuanYi looks like a little kid that’s about to get tattled on. Before Luo DeLuan can react, Song RuLan puts a hand on Luo XuanYi’s arm.

“Young Master Luo DeLuan, I doubt I can alleviate any concerns you or others may have, however, regardless of your decision, just know that Luo Jian means more to me then my own life.” Hearing it stated openly and with conviction, both of the Luo brothers can’t help but look at Song RuLan in awe. Closing his eyes and sighing heavily outwards, Luo DeLuan rubs the back of his neck as he thinks over the two options.

“I’ll talk it over with father, but keep the other matter private.” With that, he turns and leaves the two young masters standing there with mixed expressions.

Later that night, Luo XuanYi is sitting at the table inside their housing, alone. With his hair down and dressed only in his inner clothes, his ascetic appearance has softened while he’s reading over some of the paperwork in front of him. He’s concentrating so deeply that he doesn’t notice that Song RuLan had entered dressed in a similar manner.

Song RuLan takes the opportunity to really look at the clean and masculine shape of this attractive young man. From the solid and defined muscles that flex as he moves, to the soft glow of his skin, even the soft pink of his full lips. Feeling his need to touch that body, Song RuLan kneels down next to him before he brushes his pale hand against the other’s warm cheek.

Finally realizing that he had returned by the soft caress, Luo XuanYi looks up to meet eyes that are never ending pools of warm tide waters. The scroll in his hand long forgotten as his heart trembles.

Seeing those bright, warm cherry blossom eyes meet his, RuLan can’t help but want to see how they would look while their owner is lost to pure bliss. Threading his hand to cup the back of XuanYi’s head and leaning in to kiss him, RuLan hesitates with their lips a breath apart.

“Song Yao….” XuanYi breaths out. For whatever reason, this makes Song RuLan frown and he backs away. Confused by the reaction, XuanYi grabs his arm gently.

“You’re… tempting.” Song RuLan comments shyly as he glances quickly at, then away from him. XuanYi looks taken back before he tries to restrain his laughter for how adorable RuLan is acting.

“Hehe, and you’re holding back!” XuanYi leans forward and places a quick peck on his lips. With the humor dancing in his eyes, he can’t help but thread his hand into RuLan’s. “Why don’t you just do what you were thinking of doing in the first place?”

Seeing RuLan’s body shudder, XuanYi leans forward to brush his wet hair over to one shoulder. What he doesn’t expect is that RuLan would push him down. Looking up into that face that’s frosted over, XuanYi can’t help but be conflicted by his actions.

“Song Yao?”

The next second, his mouth is sealed. Not only that, but a hand is working on removing the thin barrier of clothing. With one hand being held above his head, and the other pinned against RuLan’s chest, XuanYi’s surprise doesn’t last long before his body reacts.

With shear willpower, XuanYi manages to flip them over so he’s resting between RuLan’s legs and looking down at the flushed, bare chested jade.

“Song Yao… What’s gotten into you?” XuanYi questions after he’s calmed his breathing down.

“Does it bother you…?” XuanYi can’t help but to look down at him with a gleam in his eye.

“What about our promise? Or is this the point of no return for you?” XuanYi whispers the questions before his teeth scrap the tender skin below RuLan’s ear. Hearing the sharp intake of breath, XuanYi slowly trails a string of love bites down to RuLan’s chest.

The hands gripping at his waist twitches before they shutter at a new sensation that has RuLan bitting his lower lip. With cupping and caressing as his member enlarges, RuLan’s thoughts are hidden in the mist of his arousal.

“If you don’t tell me then I’m going to keep going.” As he says this, XuanYi slips a set of digits inside. RuLan softly moans as the sensation of the messaging fingers inside him while his skin pinks all over. Seeing that he’s looking at him with such strong desire, XuanYi starts to stimulate the soft tissue even more intensely.

“… A-Yao… I will claim you if you don’t stop me.” It’s growled deeply in XuanYi’s throat.

Seeing that he’s still not responding, XuanYi quickly disposes of RuLan’s lower garment before exposing his own hardened member. Positioning at the tender opening that’s turned a gentle pink before gripping the jade’s hips firmly. Pressing the blunt end firmly until the swell of pink tissue starts to swallow it, XuanYi keeps his gaze focused on RuLan’s face.

Once the tip is firmly inside, RuLan tries to move away from XuanYi, but to no avail as XuanYi pulls his hips back towards himself and in so doing, thrusts his member further inside.

“… A… Jian…” RuLan horsely moans out, the corners of his eyes tinged with red. Gritting his teeth and the desire to just force the other half in, XuanYi pulls in a shaky breath. Sliding a hand up to brace the back of RuLan’s neck, he starts to deeply kiss the jade.

Slowly moving the pillar in further, XuanYi can feel RuLan’s internal muscles contract and spasm. The hands gripping at his back are digging in with all the strength that they can muster.

Hearing faint laugher outside as other disciples head for their housing, XuanYi places a silencing spell on RuLan’s mouth then continues to urge another bit of his member inwards. Freeing a hand, he writes a rune and suddenly RuLan’s panting and thoughts are in his head.

“A-Yao… I… I can’t…” XuanYi advises and RuLan’s eyes close as he grits his teeth as the set of hands grip his waist firmly before the remaining length is trusted forwards. With him being fully sheathed while hearing the pain and pleasure of the jade, the iron twitches inside.

Seeing that it grows even bigger as the muscles shudder around, XuanYi picks up the jade, with it still deeply rooted inside, and carries him to the bed.

As he lays RuLan down, some of this length has been unsheathed. With a sudden thrust in, RuLan’s body arches under his own and the last strand of self control violently snaps. Withdrawing halfway, then it immediately returning, then again and again, RuLan has to hold onto XuanYi as the thrusts come one after the other.

“… Jian!… A-Jian…!” RuLan calls out in a pathetic pleading voice laced with heavy arousal, it only results in the impact becoming harder and faster.

It’s unclear to RuLan when the intimate actions stopped, but it’s still dark out when he opens his eyes. Seeing XuanYi holding him firmly, his member is still hard and buried inside his tenderized flesh, RuLan goes to shift away. But by doing so, XuanYi’s eyes open and he trusts inside again.

“… Tsk… you are too sensitive. Come, you may have finished, but I haven’t…” XuanYi coolly states as he pulls RuLan to straddle his lap. With his hands still on the jade’s hips, every time RuLan goes to pull his body off, it’s roughly pulled right back down. Seeing that the silencing spell has warn off, RuLan’s moans and cries finally leave his lips.

After a bit of time, RuLan notices that XuanYi’s attention is drawn inward, almost as if he’s in pain. Looking closely at XuanYi’s face, he also notices that it’s pale and sweat is dripping steadily down his forehead. Leaning forward, his hand spreads out on the firm chest that’s burning up.

Moving his gaze down to that boiling hot skin underneath his hand, RuLan sees thin lines of black veining across underneath the skin. Lowering his head closer to look at it, he doesn’t notice that he’s almost completely unsheathed the iron member. It’s only after XuanYi’s hands have twitched and gripped his hips again before it’s surged abruptly back inside with ruthless force.

“XuanYi! You… this… what are you doing?!” RuLan demands through the panting. XuanYi ignores the question as he sits up and reclaims the upper hand. It’s only after several minutes of intense pounding does XuanYi pause to take a deep breath. Seeing the tears at the corners of RuLan’s eyes, he kisses them away and gently brushes his hair away from his face.

“A-Yao, you might hate me after this, but at least now I will carry most of the burden of the demon’s blood.” RuLan’s tears spill as his eyes widen when everything clicks. He tries to force XuanYi off but it seems as though he doesn’t have any strength left.

“It will be over soon, xingan.” It’s the last thing RuLan hears before XuanYi pulls out just to trust right back in, and the onslaught begins yet again.

Opening his eyes, Song RuLan has to blinks several times before he realizes that he’s alone. Despite how sore he should be, there’s only some pain when he sits up. Bracing his head, he thinks over the events of the pervious night.

Standing up, he reaches out to hold onto the wall when his body sways. Right then the door opens and Luo XuanYi walks in with a tray of food and a pouch in hand.

Freezing a moment before he quickly sets the tray down and rushes over to to help RuLan, but before he can touch the jade, his hands pause. Quickly coming to a decision, XuanYi helps him over to the table to sit down.

“I’ll get some hot water in a bit so you can bathe. I… ah, brought some food… and medicine if you’re in any pain. Umm… I’ll get some tea for you before I leave.” With quick and shy glances, XuanYi quickly speaks in a rushed and shy way before he moves about to do as he’s said. Seeing that his ears are red and that XuanYi is avoiding him, RuLan can’t help but feel a sense of relief mixed with worry.

Waiting till XuanYi sets down the tea, does RuLan reach out to grab his hand.

Being startled, XuanYi almost knocks the tea cup over before his whole body freezes.

“I’m… sorry.” XuanYi face twitches as it falls and looses color.

“… Why should you apologize? Not once did I deny you.” RuLan comments with narrowed eyes, watching for the slightest change in XuanYi as he watches the other’s eyes raise to meet his own.

“… Or are you talking about using your body, to curse yourself, to seal the demon’s blood inside me?” XuanYi’s eyes look regretful and worried as he watches the cool face question his intentions.

“A-Yao… I, ah…”

“You what? Regret it?” RuLan bitterly throws out.

“No! I should of told you first! I hurt you because I was scared, I’m sorry!” XuanYi interjects as he halfway stands up. RuLan slaps the table before he stands up and looks down at the panicked young man across from him. Silence stretches out as the two stare at each other.

“Ai, you… why are you fretting over it? When you said something last night, was it out of regret?” RuLan turns away before asking, realizing that XuanYi is too honest and truly cares about him.

“I wanted to say it earlier, but I… …” XuanYi starts to reply but his face turns red and his voices falters. Looking back at him, RuLan’s eyes widen when he sees that XuanYi is holding something in his hand.

“… You what?” Seeing his eyes close and his breathing change, RuLan can’t help but find it cute that this handsome, strong man can’t find his voice.

“… I, ah… A-Yao, I couldn’t help but want to just be with you!” Finally, XuanYi blurts it out and looks at the jade. Seeing the surprise, XuanYi’s face pales before it reddens even more.

“Pff! … A-Jian…,” Shaking his head, RuLan comes to his side and lightly touches the brightly heated cheek; “…I’m truly lucky.”

“You, aren’t you mad?” RuLan shakes his head and his eyes soften as he looks at XuanYi, who’s hand has come to cup the jade’s outstretched one.

The happiness that they found that day could be short lived due to fate.

“Luo XuanYi, you are to take a group of disciples down to the Gnarl Woodland to exercise the fiends that have been plaguing the caravans that have been traveling through. You will only lend a hand if it’s needed and only give advice. The disciples have been decided and the group is to leave at first light.” One of the elder’s informs and Luo XuanYi can only form a fist and accept the assignment. Both Master Luo BoHai and his older brother watch as he leaves with a hardened look on his face.

“A-Jian seems to not appreciate this opportunity.” Luo BoHai comments with a frown forming. Hearing this, Luo DeLuan can’t help but shake his head with a smirk on his face.

“He truly wants to travel with Song RuLan. I’m sure he takes this as our way of declining.” Hearing it being said aloud, Luo BoHai can’t help but cast his other son a look.

Outside, Luo XuanYi has made his way over to the empty training field. Looking at the scroll with the details of the assignment, anger starts to grip at his heart. Forcing himself to calm down, he puts the scroll inside his robe before pulling out his sword.

With eyes closed, he swings the sword with all his might. The power cleaves the air in two, the blade singing as it dances, and the brilliant glow arcs around the dark clothed youth. Every ounce of his anger, his pain, flows out of him as the sword dance continues.

Unknown to him, two people had shown up. Standing together, Luo DeLuan and Song RuLan both watch from a distance at the beauty and shear power that radiates from Luo XuanYi.

“Young Master Luo, do you know why Luo XuanYi is upset?’ Song RuLan questions with a heaviness weighing on his mind.

“Hm, Young Master Song, if I told you that depending on the next few days, it would be what decides his fate and how it will affect your’s?” Luo DeLuan inquires without stating a single thing.

“Any given day can change one’s fate, however, it’s those who decide for others that can deny one’s true fate.” Song RuLan replies with a similar philosophical retort. Luo DeLuan looks at him with approval.

“A-Jian has been given a test and will be gone for a few days. What will you do?’

“I have something that I need to do without him.” Luo DeLuan quirks an eyebrow up as he gazes questioningly at the jade.

“Is there a forge-smith in town that works with blessed metals?” Song RuLan questions, not bothering to look at Luo DeLuan, his gaze only once had briefly glanced at the older look-a-like Luo brother durning the exchange.

“I believe so, I can take you there.” Song RuLan bows his head before he walks towards Luo XuanYi. Luo DeLuan can’t help but think that the overpowering strength of his younger brother and the deep knowledge of that jade male could sway the world one day.

The next day, Song RuLan, Master Luo BoHai and Luo DeLuan see off the group as they leave the sect gates with the sun halfway crested on the horizon.

“Young Master Song, may I have a word with you?” Master Luo BoHai questions taking the two retreating youths by surprise. Luo DeLuan casts a glance at his father before looking at Long RuLan.

“Master Luo, what do you need of me?”

“I’d like to thank you. Before, A-Jian was still childish, overly proud, and quick to anger. Now, in the short span of time, he’s grown in a great many ways.” Luo BoHai advises as he looks Song RuLan in the eye.

“Master Luo, I haven’t done anything that requires your…” But before Song RuLan can finish, Luo BoHai puts his hand up to stop him.

“I can tell there’s something between you and my son,” Both Song RuLan and Luo DeLuan both are stunned by his statement and can’t help but look at him; “… and seeing your reaction, I’d like to make this clear, until Luo XuanYi can be forward about it, this sect will not support it. Take these next few days to really think it over, not just for his sake, but your’s too.”

With that Master Luo BoHai leaves with Luo DeLuan. Song RuLan watches the two before he turns his attention back to the road that Luo XuanYi and the group had taken.

Seeing that Song RuLan is watching the busy road, Luo DeLuan can’t help but question his father.

“How long have you known?’

“Since Song XiuLan was here. A-Jian has many trials ahead of him, if his resolve is strong enough, ‘sigh’ I don’t doubt that the cultivation world with be shaken to it’s foundation by those two.” Luo DeLuan nods in agreement as he follows after his father into the largest of the sect buildings.

Days later, Luo XuanYi and the group of disciples return. The disciple’s spirits are high as they chat lively while their leader is firm and seemingly unmoving in the middle. As the group enters the sect gate, Luo XuanYi stops in his tracks when shouting sounds from all over the sect. The disciples all stop and nervously look around while Luo XuanYi grabs one of the passing disciples.

“Explain, what’s going on?” He demands and the young man looks relieved for a moment.

“An intruder, he’s killed three, injured several others, and is currently fighting with Master Luo and Song RuLan back at the training field!”

Luo XuanYi’s blood runs cold before it rolls into a boil. Not a second after the disciple had finished speaking, does his sword leave it’s sheath and he jumps up and flies towards the location. From the sky, he can see a large group of people have surrounded the action, but can’t get any closer for some reason.

Without thinking, Luo XuanYi increases his speed and plummets into the heart of the battle. As large wave of energy and dust picks up and everything comes to a halt. The onlooking sect members all stand at the side with bated breath as they try to see what had happened.

Eyes grow big when they see a young man in Luo Sect robes billowing around him, stand up in the middle of the three people, who were just moments ago, fighting a ruthless battle.

“Who is it?”

“I can’t see, move!”

“It’s Luo XuanYi! When did he get back?!”

Looking at traces of wounds on both his father and Song RuLan, Luo XuanYi pulls out a talisman and puts up a barrier around him and the assailant. Both Master Luo and Song RuLan run over to beat on the invisible wall.

“A-Jian, stop!”

“XuanYi!”

With his back to them, ignoring their frantic calls, Luo XuanYi faces the man who caused so much devastation to his home and sect.

Resembling He YingChi, but larger and more sinister, Luo XuanYi’s eyes narrow on the man who’s face twists into a mocking and sickening smile.

“You… he, hehe… pff! Hahahaha! You still came after all that those idiots did to keep you away!”

“… … …” With sword in hand, Luo XuanYi ignores the comments and stands rigid, cold eyes watching the man who’s attempting to mock him and the sect.

“… Ah, it’s too funny. However, I will repay what you did to my brother!” Before he even finishes his declaration, he lunges forward to attack.

As the entire field watches as the two fight a merciless battle, many comment on the side.

“That’s Luo XuanYi right…? Since when did he have this level of skill?”

“It took both Master Luo BoHai and Song RuLan to hold that rouge cultivator off…”

Overhearing the comments, Song RuLan looks from the battle to Master Luo BoHai beside him. Both of them look far worse then the reality of their injuries, but the darkening expression on Luo BoHai’s face makes Song RuLan’s hair stand on end. Feeling an overwhelming aura flaring, the two closest can’t help but feel their skin crawl a bit.

Around Luo XuanYi is dozens of silver leaves floating in the air, glittering in the midday light. Sending them out, the rouge cultivator can’t block that many and is soon kneeling on the ground with many dots of blood all over his body.

Seeing it, many of the onlookers start to cheer as Luo DeLuan moves through the crowd to join his father and Song RuLan. With eyes wide open, the three all feel a sense of fear come over them as they watch Luo XuanYi cough up blood.

“No… No wonder YingChi lost, cough, cough, but I’ll see you on the other side!” The rouge cultivator scorns as he slaps a talisman down. The earth buckles underneath, and causes many to shout in dismay. Soon, nobody can see the two figures as a wall of earth reaches into the sky.

“… Xuan… XuanYi!” Song RuLan calls out as he slams his fists against the barrier. With tears about to fall and with trembling lips, Song RuLan leans his head against the barrier. Luo DeLuan and Master Luo BoHai both put a hand on his shoulder as they feel the same panic and fear gripping at their hearts.

“Xingan… don’t worry. It will be over soon.” Suddenly, Song RuLan’s eyes fly open and he looks up into the sky when he hears Luo XuanYi’s voice.

A large array is steadily falling downward towards where the two are fighting out of sight.

“Fu… what is that?” Luo DeLuan questions when the two look up to see it as well. When he doesn’t get a response, he looks to see Master Luo BoHai’s face void of color.

“Fu?!” But even thought Master Luo had recovered his senses, the earth wall starts to crumble and the three are forced to back away. Once the rubble and dust settles, they can make out two figures, one on the ground, the other barely standing.

The floating array has pressed the rouge cultivator to the ground, and blood has been spilt. In full view of everyone, Luo XuanYi walks over to the twitching body and lays the blade of his sword against the man’s neck while three long silvery needles burry themselves into his body.

“Core Shatter, Soul Cleanse… Extinguish!” Luo XuanYi coldly comments. The three sliver needles shine with a bright light before a chilling scream sounds out but is cut off half way. As everyone draws closer to Master Luo, Luo DeLuan and Song RuLan, they can clearly see the cruelty of the battle.

With blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and the two wounds, one to his shoulder and the other on his stomach, Luo XuanYi’s upper half can be clearly seen. Even though his injuries are heavy, he stands firm before he pulls his sword from the man’s neck. Taking a step back, Luo XuanYi turns to look at the dozens of eyes watching him.

“Is it over?” Hearing this, Song RuLan steps forward, but is shocked when Luo XuanYi suddenly falls over.

“XuanYi!” Not only does Song RuLan rush forward, but so does his father and brother. Many elders that had shown up and start breaking up the commotion around the field while several disciples tend to the rouge cultivator’s body and the carnage left.

Reaching his side, Song RuLan immediately pulls Luo XuanYi’s head onto his lap. The next moment, Master Luo BoHai is reaching out to check over his son’s injuries. Luo DeLuan kneels between the two and looks around at the damage caused by the rouge cultivator and the fight to subdue him. It’s when he brings his attention back to his brother that he can’t help but feel a bit of jealousy.

Not caring who’s watching, Song RuLan gently cleans the blood and dirt off of Luo XuanYi’s face while a hand holds his head securely in place. Seeing that his eyes are starting to flutter, the three all hold their breath when finally they open a crack.

“… Xuan, XuanYi? … A-Jian, can you hear me?” Song RuLan softly questions despite his urgency. He doesn’t get a verbal response, instead, Luo XuanYi reaches out and wipes at the tear streaked dirty face. Both Master Luo and Luo DeLuan take a deep breath in when Luo XuanYi starts to cough.

“… I, I’m fine… just a few ‘cough, cough’ bruises.” Luo XuanYi finally states as he smirks up at the three relieved faces.

“I should beat you for being so rash!” Master Luo BoHai scolds without heat as he and Song RuLan help Luo XuanYi up.

“Would you settle for a few days stuck inside the sect?” Luo XuanYi gives a lopsided smile to his father. Shaking his head with a soft look in his eyes that gives the sense of pride and love, Master Luo BoHai can’t help but ruffle Luo XuanYi’s hair.

“Ai, didi… you scared us half to death… hey! Don’t laugh!” Luo DeLuan comments and the three all panic when Luo XuanYi starts to tilt during a coughing fit. Song RuLan automatically holds him up, the worry between his eyes grows even deeper.

“Stop talking, your making it worse.” Song RuLan advises and Luo XuanYi looks at him with the gentlest look in his eyes. The people around all seem to stop and look over right at this moment, the same moment when Luo XuanYi leans in and kisses Song RuLan briefly before loosing conscienceless. Supporting the sudden weight, Song RuLan can’t help but turn red with his eyes wide open.

This can be said for those who had seen it clearly as well. Master Luo BoHai and Luo DeLuan both share a look before they get everyone back to their tasks.

“Song RuLan, ahem, please keep an eye on him. We'll send someone over to treat him, but for now, take him back to your housing.” Master Luo Bohai instructs. Coming back to his senses, Song RuLan nods before shifting to pick up Luo XuanYi, but a hand gripping his shoulder stops him.

Luo DeLuan scoops up his younger brother and indicates that he will carry him.

“Fu, both you and Song RuLan have also received injuries, I will over see this once I take brother and Song RuLan to their quarters.” Luo DeLuan states before turning to walk with Song RuLan at his heels. Master Luo BoHai sighs heavily outwards before he pulls his attention away from the three to the mess and chaos around him.

“Master Luo, several members from the Meng Sect have shown up.” A young master informs and Master Luo BoHai nods and follows the youth to meet with the envoy.


End file.
